Somewhere Out There
by Iluvcandy 3
Summary: Natsu kicks Lucy out the guild. She leaves to go train. Will she comeback or not? NaLu and a little bit of GreJuv and NaLi
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello people of fanfic. Please don't go hard on me since this is my first story ever. I will try to upload every week but only if you say you like the story. I have nothing against lisanna I actually like her character but why not make her mean for once.

We just got back from Edolas and also the 'thought to be dead' Lisanna came back with us. Seeing Natsu so happy makes me happy but I kind of fell like I'm in the shadows.

It's been two weeks since Lisanna has returned and everybody's still partying. Maybe if I go talk to Levy that she'll know what to do. "Hey Levy. I just finished the new chapter in my book and I was wondering if you wanted to read it." " Not now Lucy. Lisanna is talking. Why do you have to be so rude." Did my best friend just ask me why was I rude.

I walked away to the bar. I sat down on my favorite chair. " Mira. Mira." I called out her name but she just ignored me. "Mira!" I said loud enough for her to hear. "Ohh. Hey Lucy. When did you arrive?" I looked at her as she paid her attention back to her little sister. ' Just so you know. I've been here for the last 3 hours.' I thought to myself. I got up thinking that it was time I should go home. "Hey Lucy! Can I talk to you!" Natsu shouted across the room. I was so excited that he finally noticed me. I walked over and sat down across from him. But just my luck that Lisanna was here.

"Hey Luce. You know how Lisanna just got back and you seem to be fine on your own. So I was wondering if you could leave the team so me, Ice brain, and Erza can catch up with Lisanna." "Yeah Lucy. Since you're the weakest on the team I also think that this would be a good choice.

I felt like my heart just exploded. I tried my very best not to cry. Lisanna also probably just wanted to replace me on the team.

Erza came up and also added " We always wanted to do jobs together but never had the chance. And this way you can train to be stronger so people will stop calling you weak." Of course she also thought I was weak.

" Yeah. Sure. Of course I can leave. Have fun on your mission." I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out the guild and to my apartment.

Grey's POV:

Everybody started celebrating about Lisanna joining our team. I just sat there and watched. I finally got sick of it. " Don't you guys care were Lucy went?" I yelled in anger. " Shut up Snowflake! She probably just went to her apartment." Natsu yelled. Everybody was agreeing with him. I couldn't stand the sight of them and left. I thought that maybe I should leave Lucy alone.

Lucy's POV:

I woke up. It was five in the morning. As everything came back to mind. I sat at the end of the bed. Was it worth going to the guild today. Maybe I should go do a job. I am low on rent money. I got up and went to take a shower. After that I did my hair to its usual side ponytail and got dressed in my blue jeans and Crusade's shirt with my high heels and of course my belt with my keys and whip. I left out thinking that today was going to be a new day.

" Hey everyone." I said. Suddenly everyone turned to me showing hate in their eyes. Natsu came up to me with a glare that can kill. " Why'd you attack her!" he yelled at me. I was confused as ever. " Who did I hurt?" " Lisanna is in the back getting bandaged up. She said she was attacked by a blond. " Well I don't know who did it but is she okay?" I said with worry in my voice. " Leave and never come back." he murmured. " Why!" I yelled protesting. " You don't belong here anymore. You hurt my nakama and I can never forgive you. Your just a weak, selfish person who only came here to replace Lisanna but you can never do that because unlike you she isn't a damsel in distress. Go away and never come back!" Those words hit me like a bullet train. Natsu telling me that. The person I love. The person who brought me my family is throwing me aside. " Fine! I don't need you or anybody else. " I stormed out the guild passing Grey as he walked into the guild. I think he asked me something but I was too furious to listen.

Back at the guild

Everybody was saying things like good thing she's gone or she was just an annoying person getting in everyone's way when Grey walked in.

" What's Luce's Problem." " She hurt Lisanna so we told her how she was a replacement and how she didn't belong here." Erza said while eating her favorite strawberry cheesecake.

Just before Grey said something master came out of his office. " I'm very dissapoinnted in you children. Lucy had lost both of her parent's, hardship of her childhood and only seeked comfort in you. She trusted in you and you let her down." " But Gramps" Natsu tried to protest but Master cut him off. " She was not the one who hurt Lisanna. You hurt her by kicking her off the team and the guild." Everyone started to regret what they had done and ran off to find her.

Lucy's POV:

A person can see when they're not wanted. I put my apartment on hold then left as soon as possible. Loke tried to help but I did a forced closure on him. I just want to be alone. I walked up to the train station and bought myself the farthest town they would take me from Magnolia. I boarded the train without any regrets. As the train started moving I saw Natsu chasing after it. The Last three words I heard from him were "Lucy! Don't go." Then I was off for a new adventure. I started questioning myself if this was a bad idea.

Natsu's POV:

I shouldn't have said what I said to Lucy. I don't want her to leave. I actually have a weird feeling in my chest whenever I'm around her. I searched her apartment but it was there were no clothes there or anything. My first thought is that she was going to take a vacation so I rushed to the train station to see if she was there. As I was running I was thinking about what I should say to her. AS I arrived I saw a speck of gold hair. It smelt like vanilla so I knew that it was Lucy I saw the train start to move so I chased after it . I yelled " Lucy! Don't go!" and I saw her stare at me. It wasn't a stare of happiness but a stare of shame.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Thank you everybody who reviewed and favorite and followed. Some requested to make it longer and update faster so here you go. Now on with the show!

Last time:

I saw Lucy as the train started to move. I yelled Lucy! Don't go! I saw her look at me with a stare. Not a stare of happiness but a Stare full of shame.

2:Home

Lucy's POV

He really wanted to tell me not to leave now. That just made me wants to leave even more. Although I would miss him and the whole guild. No. I have to put them beside. Anyways they did betray me for Lisanna. But of course they would pick her over me since she was there first. I guess I was just a replacement. As I was lost in my thoughts I felt the train come to a stop. Had it already come to a full 6 hours? I looked outside and saw the sun starting to set. "All off board to Clover Town!" the speaker said. I guess this was my stop. Before I got off the train a woman with silver hair and a kind smile stopped me. She grabbed my hand and chanted some words in a different language. Probably old and next thing I knew I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a forest lying on a bed of sticks and hay.

"Finally awake huh." The mysterious woman said. "Who are you?" I questioned. I reached out for my keys but I couldn't find them. The woman started to swing some keys around her finger. It didn't take long for me to realize that they were my keys. "Child as you asked I will introduce myself. I am Celestine the Celestial dragon. I too was pushed away from my friends so I will take you in and train you." After she said those words her figure shone as she transformed into a beautiful dragon. White and yellow scales covered her and she was tall. If you look at her you might be scared but her aura showed love and warmth. "Lucy. I have been watching you ever since your mother died waiting for the right time to take you in as a disciple. And I have chosen that now is the perfect time." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Me. Becoming, Lucy the Celestial dragon slayer.

"When can I start my training?"I asked with eagerness in my voice. "You may start in the morning."

At the guild

" Natsu! Stop burning everything or I'll make you stop." Erza yelled. "I saw her but I wasn't able to stop her. What am I supposed to say?" Natsu said. Lisanna chimed in with a " Natsu. She was weak and truthfully didn't belong here. You guys didn't pay attention to her but I don't see what the big deal is. If anything you guys should be celebrating." But before Lisanna could say anything else Mira slapped her. Mira. "Lisanna! Don't you ever talk about our family like that again! She has every right to be here just like you. I don't ever want you to say anything like that again." Lisanna was now crying and everybody was now blaming her for why Lucy left but they all knew that it was truly their fault also. Everybody felt bad for the Salamander since he just lost his mate. No matter how many women he dates he will always have one mate and that is Lucy Heartfilia.

Two years later…

The guild went back to its usual rowdy self. Everybody has forgotten the stellar spirit mage except for one person. And his name is Grey Fullbuster. Natsu and Lisanna have been going out for a few months now and Grey is dating Juvia. Gajeel has married Levy and Erza has been dating the imprisoned Jellal. Everything was fine until the doors burst opened. There stood a beautiful young girl the age of twenty with long wavy blond hair about two her waist. A mini yellow skirt held up with a brown belt that has keys hanging on it. A white shirt and a pale yellow jacket. Combat boots to top of the outfit. She walked over to the bar and sat down. Natsu walked up to her and said "Who are you and what your business here is?" "You know who I am and my business here is to beat you at a fight. "He froze at the girl's comment. "Have I changed that much." Soon everybody figured it out and started whispering. Levy walked up to the girl and a=said " Lu-chan? Is that really you?" Before the girl could answer Levy started crying and saying things like I'm sorry and it's my entire fault when the girl rubbed her back. "I missed you so much Levy." Soon everybody was hugging Lucy. A small hand was tugging Lucy's shirt. Lucy looked down to see a Fifeteen year-old Wendy. "Hey Lucy? Why did you leave?" That's right. She was on a mission with Charle and Happy. Soon Lucy felt Happy hugging her chest. " Lucy! Why'd you leave! You weren't there to by me fish or anything and Natsu was always crying over you. Don't ever leave without me again."

Lucy's POV

Natsu was actually crying over me. I looked over to him to see he went back over to the table he was sitting at with Lisanna and was watching me like a hawk. I was pretty touched that he missed me but then anger wheeled up in my stomach as I remembered the words he said to me.

" As I was saying I would like to have a battle against you." And I had my finger pointed at Natsu. "Luce I don't want to hurt you don't you have anybody else that you want to battle?" He asked with pity in his voice. People were looking at me with worry that I will get hurt again but this time it will be physical.

As we walked outside master asked me if I really wanted to do this but I didn't reply. "No holding back Natsu!" He cracked his knuckles and yelled "Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" "Celestial Dragon's Star's Fall!" Star's erupted from the sky and fell onto Natsu. He jumped back up with a bloody grin and said "I'll go full strength now!" "Fire Dragon's Roar!" "Celestial Dragon's Roar!" As the two roars combined there was a powerful light. As it died down everybody gasped and was shocked as I had defeated Natsu Dragneel the all powerful Salamander. " Lucy how do you know dragon slayer magic?" Wendy asked. "Do you know where Metalicana is Bunny Girl?" " Sorry but Celestine said that she didn't know what happened to the dragons. She only said that she was left behind by her friends sort of like what happened to me."

Suddenly I was being held to the ground by a big bird. It then transformed into Lisanna. "Why did you hurt Natsu! Why did you come back to the guild. I wasn't even sad when you left. I had to take future!" she yelled. " I don't hold any feelings for you so Lisanna you better get of me now or I won't heal Natsu and there will be a fight." I said as calmly as I could but this girl was getting on my nerves.

As I went over to heal Natsu ,Wendy Said " Lucy! Since you know how to heal people I was wondering if you can teach me some new techniques?" "I look forward to it. After I was done healing Natsu, Lisanna went and carried him back to the guild. As soon as everybody was at the guild Master yelled " Our family is completed again! This calls for a party!" Another excuse for Fairy Tail to drink but hey. It wouldn't be the same. " Mira-chan! Can I get my usual?" "Coming right up sweetie!" she said happily. After two years of being gone I feel at home again but I do miss Celestine. She left for Edolas after we trained. She was like a second mother to me but this isn't the time to worry about that.

Natsu's POV

I had awoken in the infirmary. I saw Lisanna next to me. " Natsu! You're okay!" she looked so worried. "Nobody else wondered if I would be okay?" "Sorry Natsu but everybody is partying for Lucy's return." No matter how much she was kind to me I don't think I should be her boyfriend. I actually want Lucy as my girlfriend. She might be my mate. "Hey Lisanna?" "Yes honey!" "Lisanna I just don't think we should date anymore since we lost the spark. A few months ago I was in love but I just don't feel it anymore." "Okay Natsu. I understand and yes we can breakup." "You know I will still always love you as a sister." And with that said I left.

Lisanna's POV

He left me for her? No! If I have to I will get rid of her just to get Natsu back. She left him in disappear and I brought him happiness. It's just not fair. He promised to marry me and not her.

I walked outside and saw everybody partying. I went over to Lucy who was talking to the girls. "Hey Lucy? Can I talk to you outside for a little bit?" "Sure!" she said excited. As we were outside Lucy said "Lisanna I'm glad we can start over and maybe be friends. I just want you to know that I hope that no hard feelings are left from both are sides and that... Lisanna? Why are you crying?" " Because Natsu broke up with me." She started to comfort me. My first part of the plan was complete. Make her think that's she's my friend.

As we entered the guild I joined in the conversation with girl's when Cana requested a drinking contest. Soon after that most of the guild was sleep from the impact of achoul.

Lucy's POV

I was just about to go home when Grey stopped me. "Since you left team Natsu broke apart so that me, Happy, and Erza did jobs and Natsu and Lisanna did jobs and the rest of us were wondering if you can join our team and we'll call it team Lucy." I was happy that Grey was asking me this. "Yes. I will join your team. And did you kick me off the team?" "Truthfully no. Happy wasn't there and I refused but they told Erza that if she didn't do it that she wouldn't be a good friend so she was really blackmailed."

That made me happy that Erza didn't mean it either."Do you want to pick a mission that the foru of us can do tomorrow?" " Sure but I'll do that in the morning when we're all here and awake. I smiled at grey but knew that I was going to be attacked by Juvia for talking to her boyfriend. It felt strange as if somebody was watching me and I thought Lisanna didn't like me. I wonder about that but for now I should just enjoy being home with my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hi everybody. To all the viewers out there, Please review and I don't mind criticism. Every time I write a story I need some reviews. One it makes me feel happy that people are actually reading and it's not a waste of my time and two is that I want to know if I'm doing well. Who wants there to be more of other pairings and who wants mainly NaLu? Aye Sir and on with the show! P.S I still have nothing against Lisanna. She's too nice to hate and she supports Natsu and Lucy. Maybe if you guys like my stories so much then I should make two. Maybe about Inuyasha because I love that show. Especially Shippo. Kawaii he's too cute. Umm etou oh yeah I remember what I was going to make this chapter about. Some more of Lisanna's evil side will pop up. No more spoiler alerts so for real now on with the show!

Last time

It felt strange as if somebody was watching me and I thought Lisanna didn't like me. I wonder about that nut for now I should enjoy being home with my friends.

Lucy's POV

It's five o'clock. I think that I should get up. I tried to get up but something was pulling me down. I lifted the covers to see Natsu's arms wrapped around my waist and his face lying on my arm. "NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" and in my bed I thought to myself. My face was turning beet red and it was all Natsu's fault. " Luu-shee you're so loud in the morning." As soon as he said that Happy came flying in rolling his tongue saying "He likesssss herrrr!" "Shut up cat or I will blind you!" I yelled. "Aye sir!" Then he flew out the window.

"Luce, why are you so mean to Happy?" Natsu asked. Okay first I find him in my bed and now he's asking me why am I so mean. He is too close to getting knocked out with a lamp. "I'm going to take a shower so no peeking." "You always think too much. You need to take a chill pi-"and there goes the lamp. I went into the bathroom leaving an unconscious Natsu on the floor. I wasn't even considering wrapping him up in bandages.

Lisanna's POV

Tcch. I hope that Lucy doesn't come here today. She isn't the best friend for steeling Natsu. Huh I didn't even consider her as a friend. Who would if she just came to steel my spot. It would be better if she just disappeared. I just now remembered that Juvia had a few potions. Maybe one of them helps with my little problem.

" Ohh Juvia! Can you come here for a second?" I asked with my sweetest smile just to make sure no one suspects me. I mean like when have I ever talked to this stalker. Maybe I'll get rid of her next. "What does Lisanna want with Juvia?" Juvia asked. And the way she's always addressing herself. She is just in the way but maybe I should spare her since Grey is my friend. " Juvia do you have any disappearing spells?" "Juvia has many. Juvia needs to know which one you need." "One that will make everybody forgets about you." She reached into her coat pocket and handed me a silver potion. It had a label on it but I just ripped it off. Juvia tried to ask me a question but I just ignored her. I went in the kitchen and I made Lucy her favorite strawberry milkshake. Just on que I could hear Lucy yelling at Happy who was crying and Natsu yelling Lucy's mean.

I walked out of the kitchen and to the bar to see Lucy sitting in her favorite spot. "Hi Lucy what can I get for you today?" I asked. "The usual." I went in the kitchen and pored the potion in the drink. I went and handed it to her with the sweetest smile that I can pull off but right then Mira took the milkshake from Lucy and told her that the glass is dirty. "Mira but I made that for her." I whined trying to convince her. "Lisanna you know that you're not supposed to give people dirty cups. Especially family." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. First all of the potion is in the drink. Second is that she dare called Lucy Family I'm her only family besides Elfman. Not Lucy. Now I was extra mad.

Lucy's POV

I wonder what's wrong with Lisanna. Maybe she's sick. If only I knew. "Hey Luce. Do you want to do a mission with me and LIsanna?" "Sorry Natsu but were not a team anymore." But Lucy you just came back and I really want you to do a mission with my team." "I'll go ask my team." I went over to Erza, Grey, and Happy and explained Natsu's request. They said it was up to me. "So is it a yes?" Lisanna asked. When did she get here. That was a little scary. "I guess?" I said and Lisanna looked happy not to mention Natsu who went to go pick a job. "Here Luce!" He yelled and shoved a piece of paper in my face.

Evil Youkai Terrorizing the city.

Need Mages help. 100,000,000 jewel reward.

Location is at Candy Land (LOL I just wanted something yummy ;)

Please come as soon as possible before any more of our citizens get hurt.

Lisanna's POV

The job sounded like a perfect plan to get rid of Lucy. And when I say get rid of I really mean kill or brutally torture. "Lucy-san that sounds like the perfect job for us to do and I also think that we should bond more." "Umm, etou, I guess as long as everyone is okay with it. " I smiled but I can tell she saw the evil in me.

Natsu's POV

Lucy looks really pretty today. I still feel bad for dumping Lisanna but at least she can find her the right guy. I mean I guess I never really cared for her in the relationship type of way but more as the sisterly type of way. Do you think that Lucy will go out with me? I wonder if she knows about me and Lisanna breaking up. Will she ever forgive me because I did tell her to leave the guild? I will always regret those words. No matter if she forgives me and say its okay that I will never forgive myself. As we left the guild and headed to the train station I could already feel the motion sickness coming. "Flame Brain don't puke on anybody before we can even get there." "Shut it Snowflake!" "Bring it Lava Mouth!" "Is that fighting I hear?" "No sir Erza!" Grey said. "Aye Sir!" I could hear Lucy say there goes Happy number two. Happy was crying saying that Erza was scary. But something about Lisanna seemed wrong. She was so happy about the job but her smile seems force and the way she's talking isn't the Lisanna I know. And whenever I talk about Lucy around her she automatically wants to change the subject.

Grey's POV

I don't think Lucy's safe. I see how Lisanna's trying to get all close to her. Just because she can play the rest of the guild doesn't mean I'm one of her puppets. "Lisanna I know what you're trying to do and trust me that you're not going to get any closer to Lucy." I said with anger in my voice but quiet enough so that only Lisanna can hear me. "Just watch and you'll see." She responds with a smirk. Oh how I wanted to tell Lucy so bad but I couldn't. It would just scare her the way that she is. But she is a dragon slayer. So Lisanna has no chance of winning against her.

Erza's POV

The way Grey was looking at Lisanna gives me thoughts. What's going on here? I'm there family and I deserve to know along with everybody else. As we got on the train before it started moving Natsu was already sick. If only I can eat my cheesecake in piece.

Arrived at Candy land

Lucy's POV

Watching Natsu try to eat the buildings made me worry about him. I mean just because the name of something sounds delicious doesn't mean the whole entire place is going to be made of candy.

We finally made it to the mayor's office. "Hault who goes there?" the guards asked. We showed them our Fairy Tail insignia's and they let us through. "Hello. I'm Mayor Ichigo but you may call me Bleach. (I watch bleach to ;) I asked for you to come out and destroy the youkai that has been destroying our village. He is 20 ft 10. Green and scaly with slimy long fingernails that if touched by you would disparate into goo. He may look harmless at first but that's just a spell that he cast on everybody. I want you to find him and kill him."

Easy enough we left and started to look for the youkai. After searching for hours we stopped and started to set up tents while Lisanna and I went to go get food. With the uneasy silence I thought that I should break it. "So Lisanna how are you?" I asked. "I'm fine and I will be even better soon." "What do you mean by tha-"But suddenly I collapsed on the ground. I couldn't move and I started to feel sleepy. The last thing I saw was Lisanna laughing above me.

Lisanna's POV

Now that Lucy's asleep I can finish my plan. I walked through the forest till I saw the end of it and saw the cliff with a long rushing river under it. I started to push Lucy off the cliff. There she fell hitting every corner and edged rock. I started to cry and yelled Natsu's name. Soon after he came running. "Lisanna what's wrong?" "It's Lucy. She's gone. Some men came and jumped us and pushed her of the cliff. I tried to catch her but she just kept falling. I think she's dead and I'm so sorry." "LUCY!" Natsu yelled. He tried to jump off the cliff but I stopped him. Erza was on her knees crying and Grey was staring at me with hatred in his eyes. I smiled when he mouthed 'I know what you did'. Like that was going to scare me. We arrived at the guild and I told the new's with my saddest face that I could put on. Everyone was crying and saying that it should've been them but Natsu was the worst. I just had to play along. This went easier than I expected.

I was so happy that nothing ruined my day until I went over to Natsu. "Hey Natsu since Lucy passed away would you be my boyfriend again?" "Lisanna, Lucy is the only one I want to be with and you're not her." My heart felt like it was stabbed then stomped on then shattered to a million pieces.

Soon after we held a funeral for her and Natsu made her a grave much more beautiful than mine which also pained me. The next day Natsu t=didn't show up. After that the guild went silent for a week then things started to get better. After the eighth day of her death Natsu finally showed up but always left at four and spend the rest of the day at Lucy's grave. This isn't what I expected. I was supposed to be happy and in Natsu's arm's. Nothings the same anymore. Everyone who drank stopped. Grey didn't fight with Natsu or strip anymore. Erza stopped eating any kind of cake and she can't stand the look of cake. Mira lost her smile and Elfman stopped talking about being manly, Levy stopped reading and always sat by Gajeels side. Master always was in his room and Juvia sopped addressing herself. Everything was different.

Lucy's POV

My head pounded so hard that it felt like bricks were on it. "Hime are you awake?" I sat up to see myself in my apartment. All my spirits were there and with worried looks on their face. "What happened?" "We saw Lisanna trying to kill you but luckily Aquarius slowed down the river and Aries used wool bomb to catch you. We took you to the spirit world and bandaged you up. We're just glad you're safe but Lisanna isn't the girl I use to know." Loke said. I thanked him and got up with his help and we headed to the guild.

At the Guild

Everything was quiet at the guild and it was almost time for Matsu to visit Lucy's grave. Two weeks since she passed. Everybody gasped all of a sudden to see a figure standing at the doors. It was none other than-

Cliffhanger!

Sorry if you were getting into it but oh well because I got tired since I'm doing this at someone o'clock in the morning. I'm about to go to bed but before I do that I would like to thank reviews and if I get over 20 favorites or reviews or follows I might decide to write another story. Would you like A-channel, Luck Star, Inuyasha, another Fairy Tail, Shinryaku Ika Musme, Bleach, Yume Nikki, and or any other anime but if I hadn't seen or read it then gomenasai. Arigato Gozaimasu!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note

Sorry but I had took a family trip but I'm back now. When I left off last time most of the reviews were like it's going to be Lucy and things like that. Well I'm happy that you guys replied and all together I got 46 reviews followers and favorites all together. Thanks for the guest and I'll hope that you make an account so you can favorite me if you want. I don't think this is an excuse but the other day I found a baby cat about a week and a half old and don't like me on the computer because he just meows and scratches it but he's sleep now finally. Sorry again for not updating but on with the show!

Last time

Everyone gasped all of a sudden to see a figure standing at the doors. It was none other than-

Natsu's POV

I sat there stunned. It was Jellal standing at the door. Erza got up and ran to him hugging him like crazy. Then she kissed him and asked what he was doing here. He announced "Lucy's death wasn't an accident but on purpose. And I have proof." There in his hands was a crystal ball replaying over what happened to Lucy. IU turned and looked at Lisanna with hatred in my eyes. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT AND HIDE THE TRUTH!" I yelled. I was ready to pounce on her. "I did it because you loved her and not me. Why do you love her? I was here first so I deserve you more than that low life. She even betrayed you and left but yet you still love her but what about me. I'm just someone you've thrown away." She said while crying.

Master came downstairs and said "Lisanna you have broken our rule and also hurt our precious nakama and for that I cannot let you be in this guild any longer. Turn around and walk out the doors and do not return. As soon as you leave your mark will be taken of and never to return on you. Fare well and I wish your life a good one but I will also never forgive you." After what Jii-chan just said Lisanna ran out the doors and never came back. If only Lucy was here.

Lucy's POV

I was walking around town in a cloak. I didn't want anybody to see me and freak out that I rose from the dead or anything. Just getting some fresh air when I saw Lisanna crying under a tree. With my sensitive dragon hearing I could hear her say that "Its al Lucy's fault that I got kicked out. If she never came then I would have Natsu to myself." I walked over to her and asked what's wrong. "Why do you want to know and do I know you anywhere because your voice is a little familiar." She noticed me. I tried to cover myself up but then she pulled the cloak of me. "Lucy you're still alive!" Lisanna said angrily. "I smiled and said do you think you can get rid of me so easily?" "Well let's see who can play the game the longest." And then Lisanna left. The girl has nowhere to run or hide since I'm stronger.

Lisanna's POV

Idiot. Didn't she forget that I'm a transformation mage? I learned some tricks from Mira so I can possibly transform into her. I should go home now because Mira-nee and Elfman-nee chan might be worried about me. As I climbed up the stairs to our apartment I opened the door and walked inside. The TV was on but where was Mira-nee and Elfman-nee-chan. I saw the kitchen light on so I went and checked it out. "Lisanna what are you doing here?" Mira asked. "What do you mean I live here?" "Not anymore." She replied. I begged for mercy because I will have nowhere to go but they just said no. "Fine but this isn't the last of me. You'll all pay for what you have done." I said angrily.

Natsu's POV

"Lucy how have you been? I've been great well as good as I can be without you. I finally got you back and you leave again. Have I ever told you that I love you so much? I just can't believe that you gone saying we've been best friends for what seems like ever but only a few years. Lisanna will pay I can tell you that." I stopped talking and set out a picnic like I usually do. I made a sandwich for Luce and me. "Hey Luce I made you your favorite and look I brought your favorite milkshake to. Strawberry did you know you smell like strawberries. Yep strawberries and vanilla. Maybe I should go to your house and clean up for you saying that you're not here to do it. Well nice talking to you but I got to go. Sayonara Luce."

I left but I was also crying. Why am I crying I didn't cry when Liana died but I'm crying now? I don't eat much anymore. Lucy always complained about how I raided her house and ate all her food but now I feel like I just can't eat. I may eat a torch or two a day but that's all. People try to cheer me up but unless I see Luce at least one more time then I'm not going to smile. Tomorrow's Lucy's birthday so I have to get her something special. If I don't then I'll be a horrible friend well worst then I already was. I reached my house but I don't remember ever wanting to come here. I turned around and left wanting to go to Lucy's house. When I reached there I hopped through the window.

Here scent still is here. It's weird not having a lamp or a chair or her famous Lucy Kick in my face. Why did Lisanna do this? Was she jealous of me and Lucy or maybe mad about the breakup?

Lucy's POV

I watched as the house was cleaned by Natsu. He looked like he was crying which is weird because he never cries not even when Lisanna died or so I heard. So why is he crying. He turned around and looked in my direction. I hid behind the wall so that he couldn't see me and he went back to cleaning. I'm glad that my scent was already here or I would be busted. I remembered what Loke told me. "Lucy I wouldn't go to the guild strait yet. It might tear them apart and I also heard that Lisanna was kicked out. She might be Murderous if she finds out that you're alive. Not that you're not strong enough to beat her but to weak at the moment because the lost of energy." "Loke I'll be fine but I'll listen to your advice.

I want to jump out and tell Natsu that I'm alive but I can't. If only Celestial was here she would know what to do. I don't want to hurt Lisanna but I know she wants to hurt me. I would feel so wrong to hurt another person who used to be nakama with Fairy tail. Why didn't she like me because I didn't do anything to her? I actually would like her if she didn't want to kill me and things like that. I wonder what I'm going to do tomorrow since it's my birthday. Maybe I'll ask Loke if I can go to the spirit world and celebrate with my spirits since I guess that there my only friend's. It's really bothersome that I'm thought to be dead. I wonder when I'll show myself to them since i really miss them but I'll see them soon.

Guild's POV

It was quiet. Only in the after twelve and nothing was broken which is shocking in the guild since we can't go five minutes without starting a fight or anything. Unless Lucy came back then we'll always be like this. In the last month we have already lost two members one of them to be dead and the other was the one who killed her. The name Lisanna is something we just can't say without hissing at. Erza was in Jellal's arms still not eating her strawberry cheesecake and Levy in Gajeel's arms too. Juvia keeps on saying it's her fault and Grey in a corner drinking himself dry and shockingly dressed full. This has been going on for a dreadful month when the doors swung wide open. There stood a girl with long black hair about the length of Lucy's and black ripped jeans. A torn shirt with a tank-top under it (pick whatever color you want I like black and gray ;) with a smirk on her face. Brown eyes light enough to be hazel and combat boots. Natsu stood up and yelled "Who are you?" "My name is Lucinda Celeistain. I wish to join this guild although it seems pretty pathetic."

Natsu's POV

That girl looks like Lucy and has a similar name to her but Lucy was much sweeter and smelt like strawberries and vanilla while this girl smells like rain water. Lucy would also never call her Nakama pathetic or weak. I don't like this girl one bit but Mira went over and asked her where she wanted her insignia. She pointed to her left side and requested it to be the color gold.

Her right hand was covered with a black glove and I wondered why."Hey why do you have your hand covered?" I asked. "Because I was in a fire and my hand burned badly so I cover it." The response was quick so I believed it.

Lucinda's POV

I'm so glad that no one noticed that I was Lucy. I put contacts on and died my hair black. I should only use my keys but I will only use my dragon slaying skills if needed.

"What kind of mage are you?" Natsu asked me. He was really close to me and it felt nice to see him again but I backed up as if I was disgusted with him because I'm supposed to act nothing like Lucy my spirits advised me. "I use celestial magic and light magic now would you get off of me pinky." He looked furious at me and everybody was shocked at what I said. They were even more shocked that Natsu didn't do anything to me. He actually looked kind of sad. "What's up with you?" I asked actually wondering what was wrong. "You have the same magic as a girl I loved named Lucy. She died not too long ago. She was an amazing friend although I treated her badly and she always fought beside her friends and never called her spirits tools and also was a Celestial dragon slayer. You actually look sort of like her."

He loves me but he said loved. Well it can't be helped since I'm dead. "What kind of keys do you have?" Natsu asked. I took out my keys and showed them to him. He was mad now. "Why do you have Lucy's key's!" He yelled. I found them out on the ground in a canyon and picked them up. It's not right to leave them lying on the ground. "Natsu left out the doors and I wondered why till I looked at the time. "He always leaves at this time and visits Lucy." Mira said very glum. "Don't you guys have a master or something?" I asked. "Master is at a meeting right now but he should be back very soon. Do you want something?" Erza said to me. "Oh hey your titania right. Well my pleasure to be in the guild with you and I will try not to pick a fight with you." I said with a smirk. Everybody was dead silent and you could see Erza's vein pooping out her forehead. "Funny girl aren't you Grey said coming towards me. "Love in rival!" Juvia yelled.

Jellal was laughing at his girlfriend while Levy was asking me if I liked reading. It feels good to be back home.

Authors Note

I just realized that I said Erza's vein was pooping out her forehead. My apologize to that although it was kind of funny to think about that. My cat is sleeping on me now while I eat popcorn kettle style. I kind of wish I had a pig so I can feed it bacon take a picture of it. Thanks to all of the reviews and I will be happy to write another fanfic (anime of course ;) if you request. After this I might catch up on anime or something like that but for now thank you for reading and I love reviews favorites and followers. To all the Lisanna fans that I like Nalu the best but have nothing against Lisanna. Next one I do about Fairy tail will have a sweet and kind Lisanna in it. Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note

Hey there people who are still reading this. I have decided to do another Fairy Tail fanfic because I love fairy tail well I'll post it up soon maybe in a week but I would like you to check it out. Don't know the name yet but just look at my stories. Thank you for reading and tell me to continue or not if you want a story just request it or else you don't get a story am I clear? Just kidding. I am also sorry but my cat just also died and I'm pretty sad about that but don't worry because I am getting a new cat but not replacing him. I'm fine now :( Maybe I should calm down on fairy tail because I try to have my cat fly and yell things like I open thee door to enter. My house! I looked like a dork but any way on with the show. AYE SIR!

Lucy's POV

The next day I woke up in my comfortable bed. Now to take a shower. After that I headed to the guild. When I open the doors there was a sign on the guild saying welcome back Lucy. Did they find out I thought I did a good job of hiding till I saw a girl who looked exactly like me. How is this possible? Lucinda this is Lucy and Lucy this is Lucinda. "Nice to meet you." The girl named Lucinda said to me. "Nice to meet you to." I said. "Lucinda can you follow me?" asked Erza. "Us too." said Grey and Happy. I followed them as they lead me to master's office. "Why aren't you celebrating for that Lucy girl?" I asked. Master looked at me with sincere but angry eyes. "That isn't our Lucy downstairs. And you know that so why didn't you say anything?" Grey said. "Aye whenever I make fun of Lucy she gets mad not scold me." Happy said. "And Lucy never says things like have you gotten stronger but talks as if I'm her friend." Erza said. "So what do you want me to do about it?" I said with a snort. "Lucy we want you to go downstairs and tell the truth." Master said to me. "How did you know it was me?" "Grey saw a strand of blond hair and no one has the same smile as you not even the imposter downstairs." Happy said. "Why did you hide it from us." They all questioned me. "I hid it because it would hit the guild really hard then people will start asking me how and I didn't want to hurt LIsanna." "Your to nice of a person after she tried to kill you." Master said. "So you did that for Lisanna's protection well if it makes you happy she got kicked out of the guild because Jellal showed us what really happened." Grey said. "How about us five try to see who this imposter is and Lucy you still stay under cover as Lucinda." Erza said. "Aye Sir!" Happy said. "Sounds good." Grey said. "I want you guys to go on a mission with Natsu and imposter to find out who she really is." "Okay!"we all replied. "Welcome home Lucy!" They all said to me. I was touched at what they were doing for me although I'm not Lucy in a way. We went back down stairs and started to work on the plan so I went over to imposter Lucy.

Imposter Lucy's POV

This Lucinda girl walked towards me and said hi. I tried to make the best smile I could but no one can copy Lucy's signature smile. My hair was all down but maybe I should have put it up in a ribbon just to make it more believable.

Natsu's POV

Jii-chan just called me up to his office. I wonder what the old man wants. As I entered the room he told me to sit down with a strict voice. "What's the matter old man. Lighten up since Lucy is home. You don't want her to see you disappointed." I said trying to cheer I'm up at the end with my smile. "Natsu hasn't Lucy seemed different to you." "Yeah she does." I replied now thinking on the subject. "I want you Lucy, Lucinda, Erza, Grey, and Happy to go on an s-class mission for the island. It says that there is an island where people are being possessed by demons to kill each other. You must not harm anybody but the demons to lift the curse." "Okay and should I tell the rest or do they already know?" "Just Lucy." After that I left and went downstairs to tell Lucy and she was excited. But her smile reminded me of someone else not hers. I wonder if she's sick or anything and what did master mean by she isn't the same. I wonder.

A Week Later (No ones POV)

"Were on our way to our first mission in a month with Lucy!" Natsu kept singing like a dork. "He never changes does he?) Lucinda (I'm reminding you that there are two Lucy's so from now on Real Lucy is Lucinda and imposter Lucy is Lucy standing for imposter ;p) "Are you jealous 'Lucinda'?" Erza asked in a teasing tone. She had to admit but she was jealous of 'I Lucy since he thinks that's her but at least he cares. "Why are you three emphasizing my name?" Lucinda said. "  
Because 'Lucinda' its fun Natsu lover." Grey said. I blushed madly and I was about to kill Grey when Happy purred "She lllllliiikes him." "Shut it neko!" I yelled. "Lucy's scary!" Happy yelled. "Happy that's not Lucy this is Lucy I think you're going blind." Natsu said. Everybody sighed but Natsu and ILucy were confused.

Lucinda's (Lucy's) POV

I can't believe Happy almost told Natsu. Good thing that he was too much of an idiot to realize that I'm Lucy. "Happy I'm not Lucy so why don't you go with her." I said. He looked pretty sad when I said that but he then flew up over to them and pretended like he was happy. "Why are all of you being jerks to Lucy. You guys were so sad when she was dead but now she's here and you're paying your all attention to Lucinda who just came here one week ago." "Yeah guys your making me sad." Lucy said with a fake frowny face.

Erza's POV

This imposter Lucy is really irritating me now. Why is it that Natsu can't see that it isn't Lucy. Of all the people I would think that he should notice also since that Lucy is his best friend.

Arrived destination.

Still Erza's POV

(This is after the talk with the mayor for the job. To boring and didn't want to write it :p)

We finally found our camping site and decided to relax now. "Hey Lucy can I speak to you I think we should talk." "Sure Erza I would love to talk to you." Lucy said. Lucinda sneered and I can see why. She would never say anything like that. I led Lucy into the forest far enough so that Natsu couldn't pick up on our conversation. "What do you want to talk abo-"I slapped her before she could finish her sentence. "Who are you and what is your business in Fairy Tail?" I demanded. "I don't know what you mean by that." I glared at her that would kill if it was possible. She started laughing and said "You don't know who I am, such a shame to know me for so long and not know who I am." She slapped my hand then walked away. Probably back to the campsite. I had known her for so long. What's that supposed to mean. I walked back to the campsite to see Natsu glaring at me and Lucy crying in his arms."What did you do to her?" He yelled. "Natsu you idiot!" but I was cut off by Grey.

Grey's POV

"Flame brain why don't you notice that isn't Lucy!" "Ice breathe if this isn't Lucy then who is?" Natsu yelled back at me. I pointed to Lucinda. Natsu started to laugh and said that I was blind or something. Happy was saying that it was true but Natsu kept calling us retards. "Just go to sleep!" Lucinda said. Everybody looked at her then without a word we all went to sleep.

Morning time

It was morning and we all head out to find the demons that were terrorizing the island. As we made our way through the jungle I heard a loud shriek. We all started to run to the scene.

Lucinda's POV

There was a demon holding a woman upside down. I called out Capricorn and told him to take the woman to safety. "Celestial Dragon's roar!" Lucy said but nothing came out. No matter who you transform to you can't copy there magic unless you learned it yourself. "Open the gate of the lion. Leo!" Lucy shouted waving a key in the air but nothing happened. She kept trying but it's not as easy as it seems. Soon all the demon's were dead but on popped out the water and grabbed me with his tongue. His body was made of steel so nobody's attacks worked. And to make it better Lucy tried to use her whip but slashed me on my face. The monster dropped me into the water causing my contacts to fall out. The fake die washed out my hair. When I went up to the surface Natsu was staring at me. I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was water. I couldn't breathe and I fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Dun dun dun du dun! I have arrived with a new chapter for my marvelous fans! Sorry my other chapter was a little shorter but I will make this one normal length about 2,000 WORD MAYBE 2,500 between that unless I feel like writing more. Thanks to all the reviews and someone asked about how imposter Lucy had Lucy's keys. Well Imposter Lucy isn't real so to make it believable she has fake keys to just so no one ask what happened to her keys while real Lucy Is Hiding her keys because she's pretending to be a light mage because it's similar to Celestial dragon magic. Confusing well I don't think so. On with the show AYE SIR!

Previously on this story

I went up to the surface and Natsu was staring at me. I tried to say something but all that came out was water. I couldn't breathe and I fainted.

Natsu's POV

Why was there two Lucy's? One was by me and one was supposed to be Lucinda. Everybody except for me and one of the Lucy's. "Why is that girl being an imposter?" the awake Lucy said. (I'm still addressing real Lucy as Lucinda just for no confusion. ;) When Lucinda woke up coughing up water she looked at me with a blank expression. "Natsu I thought of all people you would realize that I'm Lucy." Lucinda said. "You don't believe her right I mean that I'm Lucy and she's just pretending to get to you." I was so confused.

Imposter Lucy's POV

That stupid little girl thinks she can get away with this. Well I'm the stronger one so no one is going to stop me. "Lisanna I recommend you stop before I have to hurt you." Erza said. I flinched at the name she said how did she know. (From now on real Lucy is Lucy and fake Lucy is Lisanna ;) I ran over to Lucy and mixed us up so that they couldn't tell which one was me. "Flame Brain can't you tell which one is Lucy by smell?" Grey asked. For your stupidity Popsicle stick no I can't they both smell the same."

No one's POV

Well if we can't decide which one is the real one then we must take them back to the guild and have Master figure it out. He always knows what to do." Erza said. They went and collected the pay money from the mayor and headed to the train station.

Real Lucy's POV

I wish Natsu knew which one is me. Every time I tell him that I'm the real Lucy he says things like "How do I know for sure" or "I don't trust you till I know if your real or not." But shouldn't he relize it's me and not the other girl. Earlier today I wanted to tell him so bad but now they can't tell the difference right now. Erza said that Lisanna was behind all of this but is that true. I wonder how I'll ever be trusted by Nastu in this state.

Lisanna's POV

So how did Erza know that it was me? Well they don't know about anything now. I wonder how long I can keep this going since I've been using my magic nonstop. But why does Natsu Love her and not me. Whose known him longer well me and I'm much more pretty then her. With her Yellow hair that she thinks is so pretty but really all it is an ugly excuse for hair. Why does she get all the good things and I get nothing. Well she won't be here for long when I destroy fairy tail.

Two Weeks ago still Lisanna's POV

I can't believe that Fairy Tail kicked me out for that blond girl. "Hey miss are you okay?" A guy asked. I looked at him he was pretty tall and with black hair. Pretty eyes and all black clothes. "You look like you want revenge and if you do I don't mind but to help you. You are Lisanna of Fairy Tail right?" He asked. "Used to be but they all betrayed me for a Stupid girl. And what do you have in mind of revenge but first what's your name?" I asked. "My name is Naraku Sesshoumaru." (I had to take that out of Inuyasha!) "Well Naraku what were you thinking of revenge?" I asked smiling deviously. He explained to me that I will pretend to be Lucy as step one. After that I will show my true self after that breaking their hearts then I will call Naraku and he will send a dark guild called Bloody Skull that he was in and we will kill everybody in Fairy Tail. But what about Mira-nee and Elf-nee-chan. They're my only family left and I don't want to kill them." I said worried about them. "The people who betrayed you and kicked you out your own home and you don't want to kill them. It seems to me that they don't care what happens to you but only what happened to what you did. Why did you get kicked out anyway?" he asked. "I killed there dear friend Lucy who was just a replacement for me but apparently I was a replacement for her." I said darkly.

"So do you still want to save them or do you want to kill them?" Naraku asked in delight. "I want to kill them!" I said never going to regret what I just said. "I'll take you to my guild Bloody Skull and you can become a member." I followed him and the master happily accepted me. His name was Master Yukki. "Were do you want your insignia child?" he asked. I lifted up my shirt on the side and requested it on my side right above my hip. It was a bloody red skull rapped with a ripped ribbon with a arrow pierced straight through the top of the head. "I'm glad to be part of your guild." I said.

I walked out of the office and met up with Naraku. Soon we explained to the guild our plan and they all cheered. I will be so happy in this guild unlike the other guild Fairy Tail. They betrayed me so I'll betray them.

End of Flashback

Still Lisanna's POV

I still want Natsu to be mine but I guess I lost that already by Lucy. Just soon and we will take over the guild. I saw Lucy sleeping right next to Natsu and he was glaring at me with hatred in his eyes. He mouthed "I can see right through you. Happy who was sleep next to the real Lucy looked up from his slumber and said "Aye" agreeing with Natsu. Grey started to speak which woke everybody who was still sleep up. "Now that we have two Lucy's we can't go picking favorites in case were wrong. And if we are wrong then what will the real Lucy think and sense we can't decide which one is which then I think we should put it up to the test at the guild." "We shall see who can use her magic and which is more into her family history which master will decide." Erza said adding on to the words Grey said.

Natsu's POV

I could tell which one was my Lucy right away. Next to me was her but I don't know who the other Lucy is so I'll play along like I don't know who Lucy really is. Happy knows about it to because he said that "Real Lucy won't say anything if I sleep on her lap just pet me although the other Lucy just kept picking me up and squeezing me like I'm a doll saying how cute I am. Lucy never does anything but punch and kick me." Erza and Popsicle stick here don't know which one is which. I would be ashamed if I had realized the two were different before.

I was too lost in my thought to realize that I had motion sickness. The train stopped and we got off. I held on to the real Lucy's hand. Her grip was tight and so was mine. "Hey Luce I know that you're the real one." I said to her quiet enough that only she could hear. "Natsu I always knew that you could tell." She said to me. As we walked to the Guild the other Lucy said "Why's it so quiet? Are you thinking who the other Lucy is?" We entered the guild and heard cheering. "We have a problem. We have two Lucy's the fake one was the one who we celebrated for and the real one is also known as Lucinda Celestian. They are mixed up so we need Master to help us find the right Lucy." Erza said with a loud voice. Everybody went dead silent. Master came out of the office and looked right at the two.

Makorov's POV

Who would the other Lucy be and why did the real Lucy uncover her secret. "The only way to figure this out is a test of Knowledge and magic. First question is about your family. Explain what there like." I said. Not many people know about Lucy's past. "The Lucy on the left is Lucy number one and the Lucy on the right is Lucy number two. (Just to let you know Lucy number two is the real Lucy ;) "Lucy number one your explaination?" she started "My mom died when I was little and my dad never cared much for me. I tried so many times to escape but the maids kept bringing me back till one day I succeded and traveled the world. I was kidnapped and was almost taken by the fake salamander until Natsu saved me and brought me to Fairy Tail." Everybody started saying that was the real Lucy.

Lisanna's POV

I knew someone was going to ask me these questions so I did my research on Lucy. I need to keep cover for just a while longer till I'm ready to attack. "How did Natsu and Lucy meet Lucy number two?" I'm so glad he didn't ask me this question or I would have been done for. "We met when he broke the charm the fake salamander was giving and I treated him and Happy to lunch although we they didn't want me to go." Lucy said. Everybody looked at Natsu who shook his head yes. "Since you both know the same amount then I guess we will go onto the magic. Who was the first spirit Lucy had. "Aquarius." Lucy said. Everybody started murmuring about how that Lucy number two was the real one. "Who gave Lucy Flev de Attoiles (don't know if I spelled that right) "Virgo gave it to me in a crises." Lucy number two said. "Now you must use a Celestial spirit starting with Lucy number one. I looked through the fake keys I had till I found and easy one to summon if only I knew how. "Gate of the clock I open thee. Horoligum!" I shouted but nothing happened. I shouted his name many times. Then I tried Plue and he didn't work. Those were the only celestial spirit names I can remember.

Lucy's POV

She couldn't even call out a spirit so I know that I will win and that nobody else could mix us up now. She even said gate of the plue like that was the name but it was Nicoli. "Gate of the Lion I open thee. Leo!" I yelled and Loke popped up. "How are you my mistress and why are there two of you?" he asked. "Loke that girl over there is an imposter who couldn't even call out a gate so I just want you to tell the guild I'm the real Lucy since I could call you out." I explained. He grabbed my cheeks and started squeezing them then he swooped me off my feet and said "Couldn't you tell that this is the real Lucy? It's not that hard." He said in a stern but serious voice.

Lisanna's POV

They knew which one was which. I tried to run out the guild but Natsu caught me. "Who are you?" he asked me. I smirked and started laughing. "You fools it's the end of your lives so you better run. Kicking me out the guild was the worst thing you've ever done for that brat who came here last! I've warned you know so get ready!" I laughed. Mira was crying and saying "What happened to my little sister." Everybody knew now. "Since you know I guess it's no use staying in this puny week body!" I said I transformed into my body and stormed out the guild with some people questioning what I said. I warned them. I ran to the guild Bloody Skull and heard hoots and cheers when I said "It's time."

Author's note

This would be a good movie to watch but you know what it's not. I'm kind of sad that it isn't a movie. I mean can't you just picture it. Well thanks for reading and review! I need more reviews and suggestions about new anime to right about only if you like me and please favorite me. See ya AYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

My stories may be a little later than usual because I'm back in school and have lots of homework after the first three days. I have four pets to take care of so I will try to write the rest of the chapters on the weekend and update whenever I can. Sorry if you enjoy the story but are mad at me but don't hate me hate school. My policy is No Homework. No School. Yes Recess. Funny right? Well Sorry again but I'm trying so gosh. I don't own Fairy Tail or most of the people's names I'm using because from other anime. I do own the story and the title and I would like to thank everybody who reviewed and favorite and followed you guys rock. More reviews and favorites and followers come on I don't mind. Well on with the show. AYE SIR!

Last Time:

Hoots and howls were heard when I said "It's time."

Lisanna's POV

I was so happy that everybody was excited when I said that we were ready. Naraku stood up on a table and laid out a blue print pointing here and there were people were going to at to the guild in groups. The strongest in the front weaker one's in the back and the rest all around. I'm so happy that this may be turning out the way I expected. No better than I expected. "We leave tomorrow!" I yelled and everyone agreed. I walked out the back door and walked through the woods till I hit the cliff. I sat at the edge of it. I started thinking about is this the right choice. I mean I know Natsu is strong and Lucy is also a dragon slayer to total up to five dragon slayers if you count Laxus who has the Lacrima. Then there is Erza and Grey who are also very strong not to forget that Jellal is there. And if anybody messes with Grey you'll be drowned by Juvia. The only advantage is that I know everybody's moves except for Lucy. Oh yeah can't forget about Mira-ne no I can't call Mira or Elfman my brother and sister now. They betrayed me. The only family I had was gone but I have a new family now. I will be fine with them now. I started crying silently to myself when I heard rustleing of leaves.

I turned around and saw Naraku sitting there next to me."It's not that bad once you get to know everybody. I was to banished from my family because like my grandfather I was the only mage in my family. My brothers and sisters beated me till I was nub and my parents sat there and watched. I then drowned everybody with my magic and ran away. After that I found a dragon named Sapphire and she took me in and taught me water dragon slayer magic but then I killed her after she was disappointed that I told her I killed my family. I've never trusted anyone again until I found you." He told me. I was about to cry when he kissed my cheek and said it will be alright.

I woke up the next morning in Naraku's arms in my apartment. When did we get here? "Morning beautiful." He told me. I got up and changed from the clothes I wore yesterday to new clothes. It was gross that I wore the same clothes three days in a row. "Are you okay Lis? Yesterday when I hugged you passed out and I had to bring you back here. Are you sick because today was the day of the attack?" he asked me worriedly. "I'm fine I just kind of felt queasy." I replied. "I'll leave you alone for a little bit okay." Naraku said. I nodded and he left out heading to my new guild. I know he likes me but I still like Natsu. Although I love Natsu I want to be the one to kill him with my own bare hands and watch Lucy cry in despair. That will be the best thing I will ever see. I started laughing to myself and finished getting ready. I walked to the guild and burst through the doors saying excitedly "Who's ready for a blood bath!"

Lucy's POV

I was sitting next to Natsu who was holding onto me protectively. The whole entire guild was quiet and thinking about what Lisanna said. 'You will regret' were the three words that kept ringing through my mind. What does it mean? She's a single person. She can't fight our whole entire guild alone. She might have joined another guild but so what. Were Fairy Tail. We can't be beat at all unless the whole universe or world exploded but let's save that for when it does happen which it probably won't but let's get back on the topic. "Lu-chan I'm sorry I didn't notice that Lisanna was faking. I wish that I would have taken your side because you're my best friend and I trust you. Are we still friends?" Levy asked me. I smiled and said of course we are. Then Wendy came up to me crying and hugging me saying "I'm sorry Lucy-chan. Please forgive Charle and me!" and for once in my life Charle looked sad. Everybody was apologizing except for Erza, Grey, Happy and Master who already knew. "Lucy I don't know what to say. I don't think I could apologize anymore than I already had but it will never say how truly sorry I am. I first kicked you out of the guild and then mixed Lisanna up with you which she isn't as fun as you are. I don't even know why we hung out with someone as weak as her. I should have never date-"but I slapped him. "SHE NEVER WOULD HAVE TURNED EVIL OR LEFT THE GUILD IF YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING. YOU'RE ALWAYS SAYING HOW WEAK SOMEONE IS BUT REALLY YOU'RE THE WEAK ONE. SAYING THAT ABOUT YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND IS SICK AND CREUL AND I WISH YOU WOULD JUST STOP!" I yelled. I was sick and tired of him so I walked away. Everybody was staring at me like I was crazy or something but Natsu is the crazy one. "Lucy I'm so sorry."Natsu said and for the first time ever I saw him cry. No wait I saw him cry at my grave. "Just watch what you say Natsu." Was all I could say to him?

Grey's POV

Wow. Lucy actually slapped the Flame Breath. And now he was crying. I know he is my mortal enemy but he is also my friend and I feel bad for him. I feel like I should go comfort him but I should let Ash Brain and Lucy figure this out on their own. Plus Juvia would be furious if I went over there but it seems like she's worried about them too.

Erza's POV

How dare Lucy slap a Nakama like that but in the same time I'm proud of her for finally telling him what he needed to hear. I mean like the only person who would be able to tell him should be the person he loves. I hope things work out between them because I want to be the godmother of their children. I was going to head over to Lucy when Jellal raised his hand and blocked me from going over there. He whispered in my ear "Erza honey let them works this out. They are the only two that can figure this out okay." I nodded and just stood there but something seemed terribly wrong.

Natsu's POV

I was crying. I wasn't alone but crying in front of everybody I knew and loved. I feel so weak and pathetic crying. Lucy was just staring at with a mad expression and I didn't know what to say. She should kill me right now. I deserved to be slapped. A lot of people were saying that she was too rough while others like Levy were saying she had a good reason. "I deserved it after all I caused. I've caused pain to my Nakama and I shouldn't have the right to call you that. I'm sorry everybody and I'm especially sorry to you Lucy who didn't deserve any of this. I should be kicked out the guild and I- I- I " I couldn't finish. I chocked. Lucy was about to say something when the doors slammed open.

There stood a large number of mages at the door all looking furious. At the front of them was standing Lisanna. This wasn't the Lisanna I knew but a much eviler one. It made me sick just looking at her. "I warned you to get away but since none of you measly stupid fly's listen I guess Bloody Skull will have to swat some flies." She laughed. "Lisanna you can't do this. What happened to my little sister? The sweet and innocent one who didn't have a care in the world not this monster determined to destroy the guild she grew up in. What about the family you love. And Elfman and I?" Mira said trying not to break down in tears.

Lisanna's POV

Was she serious right now. "Are you joking because if you are then very funny. Bravo I give you a round of applause." She was horrified and Naraku was next to me laughing. "Nothing here for me but broken dreams and the person I did love. But you know what I think if you want to blame this on someone blame it on yourself." "Who has the name of Natsu Dragneel. Whoever you are then come out because I will kill whoever made Lisanna cry!" Naraku said. Natsu stepped out and said "I won't back down from any challenge!" "Just to warn you Natsu dear that Naraku here is the water dragon slayer." I said proudly. He looked shocked as ever and the whole guild started fighting. I walked through Fighting and flying obstacles like chairs and tables to find Lucy.

"Looking for me?" I heard then dodge a punch from Lucy. I turned around and said "If you never existed then this would have never happened. Just look around."

Lucy's POV

I looked around to see all the exceeds on the ground tired and bloody. A lot of my nakama were on the ground and Natsu was having a hard fight with the guy supposedly named Naraku. Juvia was on the ground with Grey protecting her and Erza fighting almost a hundred strong wizards at once. Jellal was by Erza's side helping her. Levy was being protected by Gajeel and they were both at their limit. Laxus wasn't supposed to be here but he appeared at the perfect time with the raijinshun tribe by his side. We were outnumbered at I was sick of it. "Lisanna I didn't want to hurt you but you know what your going down. I took out all of my keys even the silver and said "COME FORTH ALL OF MY FAITHFUL SPIRITS. I OPEN THE GATE TO THEE PLUE, HOROLOGIUM, CRUX, LIRA, PIXES, AQUARIUS, TAURUS, CANCER, VIRGO, SAGITTARIUS, LEO, ARIES, SCORPIO, GEMINI PLEASE HELP MY FRIENDS!" I yelled. All of my spirits came out and help. All of the silver keys helped heal our wounded friends and the gold keys helped fight. "Wow Lucy I didn't know you were strong enough to open all the gates and also be alive still. I'm impressed but now that you're weak I think that I should kill you." Lisanna said with a smirk. "I'm just getting started." I said. She changed into a big black bird and tried to swing at me. I yelled "Celestial Dragon's Roar!" I hit her head on and surprisingly she was standing. She was now a big bull that charged at me but I jumped and did a meteor shower. I could tell she was exhausted and being beaten so I finished he off with a wing slash but when I did I didn't see her anymore. She suddenly was in front of me and everybody stopped fighting. Natsu ran towards me and yelled my name but was hit by Naraku. I didn't know what they were talking about till I looked down and saw that through my chest was a red dagger. Lisanna pulled it out of my chest and the last thing I felt was Natsu's wet but warm hands from the fight. And everything went white. I sat up and I was in the guild but I could see everybody crying and Natsu giving me CPR yelling for me to wake up. I was losing a lot of blood. "Natsu I'm right here!" I shouted but no one heard me. Am I dead?

Author's Note.

You can't tell me I didn't do a good job on this chapter because I thought I did. I left a cliffhanger and if you want to read more then you just have to wait. Now go push the button below this story that says review. You see it well press it and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note

Hi everybody. I am being nice and putting stories on faster today I posted two so you can't say I'm late. I will do this story ASAP! Now all of you guys have been saying how Lisanna is a cow and how you hate her. Don't hate her for reals but just hate her in the story. Now I think that last chapter was boring in the beginning but at the end was a shocker. Don't lie and just say it was. Well Review Review REVIEW!

Well anyway I'm glad you like the story and there is more to come so on with the show. AYE SIR!

Last time

I was losing a lot of blood. "Natsu I'm right here!" I shouted but no one heard me. Am I dead?

Lucy's POV

I couldn't be dead right. I mean I was supposed to live longer. Have a husband and kids. No Natsu was supposed to be my husband and we were going to have kids. Watch everybody grow old and I and Natsu sit under our favorite Cherry Blossom tree watching our grand kids run and play. Not die like this.

"Lucy darling look how much you've grown." I heard someone say. (This is before the time skip but Lucy's dad isn't dead yet ;) I turned around to see my mom. Still as beautiful as ever standing right in front of me. She the same smile that she used to give me when I cried. "Mom!" I yelled running towards her. "Mom why am I here am I dead?" I asked. "Sweetie you are not dead yet. You still have a lot a head of you but you need to know this now. The war is not over. You are the only one who can stop it and save your friends. Just look at Lisanna's heart." She said. I looked towards Lisanna and I can see her heart. It felt lonely and wanted like it needed someone to love her. "Lucy I can't stay here any longer so you have to find your path. And make sure you give your stubborn father a visit. Lucy I love you." "Mom wait I have so much more to ask you." I shouted but she was gone. Suddenly the spirit king appeared next to me and said "Lucy the only way to purify Lisanna and stop the war to save your friends comes with a cost. You will live again but forget everything and everybody about Fairy Tail. It will be a while to unlock the memories but it will save all the pain or I can return you and you will still have you memory but the war will never end." "Why do I have to lose all my memories?" I asked. "I had so many great times that I don't want to forget. I'm sure there is a way that I can remember and save my family." "Lucy you love your friends and spirits so the only people you will remember are your celestial spirits but day by day you will gain your memory." He said. "Alright I will do it." Suddenly there was a shining light and I was knocked out.

Natsu's POV

"Lucy!" I yelled but she just wouldn't wake up. "No I can't lose you again no not again." I screamed. She wouldn't wake up. Mira was trying to get me off of her so that she could treat her but in a way she knew that Lucy was dead. Suddenly there was a bright light that filled the room. I heard Lisanna scream so I turned around to see what it was. I saw Lucy in an angel form and she touched Lisanna's cheek and said "Lisanna you have been so cold for so many years but now you can live in peace." Lisanna sat up after collapsing onto the floor and said "What was that and I don't want revenge anymore." Everybody was silent except for the crying of Lucy. "I couldn't have done that to Lucy-chan could I?" Lisanna said then she started crying. Mira and Elfman started to cry and hug her saying that Lisanna was back. "I will never forgive you Lisanna! You killed Lucy and now you'll pay!" I lunged towards her when Master stopped me. He picked Lucy up and took her to the infirmary ordering Wendy to do all she could to save Lucy. He came back out and announced "Lucy has started to breathe again but she is unconscious." "Master can I go see Lucy?" Lisanna said. Her guild left understanding that it was over except for Naraku who didn't understand what happened.

Lisanna's POV

"Master what happened to me that made me so hateful?" I asked him. I couldn't believe that everything that happened was my doing. "There was an evil hatred that controlled your heart and mind. You were caused to do those things probably from the effect of hatred in Edolas." Master explained to the guild. "So Lisanna you don't love me?" Naraku asked. "I don't know but I was wondering if I could join Fairy Tail again?" I asked. Mira and Elfman looked understanding of what happened but Natsu was mad at me. I understand if he hates me. "It is my duty to help lost children find their path to home. Would you Naraku like to join our guild too although I will never forgive what you have done I will accept you two to join." Master said. Naraku agreed to join and Master gave us our stamps. I went and apologized to everybody but I think it will take a while to gain their trust. I went into the infirmary to see Natsu and Lucy. I went and sat next to Natsu. He looked at me with fire in his eyes. "Natsu I'm sorry for what I did to you guys. I know you don't have to like me anymore but I want you to know that I am truly sorry. If you want you may slap me or beat me because I don't deserve being in this guild and I don't deserve knowing any of you guys and-" but Natsu covered my mouth and said " You shouldn't speak about yourself that way. Lucy didn't want to hurt you because she knew that you weren't right. Even though you tried to kill her like three times she still trusted you. The person you really need to say sorry to is Lucy and not me."

What Natsu said was entirely true. I wonder why Lucy didn't reveal herself a while ago. She could of but no she didn't and even when she did reveal herself it was on accident. So why am I the one who's not in the infirmary? Why am I the one who's sitting here waiting for Lucy to wake up? It should be me who's in the infirmary with no one waiting for me to wake up. "Lisanna I already told Lucy this but I think you should deserve an apology to. If I never pushed both of you to the point where you left none of this would have happened and nobody would be hurt. We all would have been fine if I just didn't open my big mouth."Natsu said. I turned around and heard fidgeting. We both looked over to Lucy who was awake and staring at us.

"Lucy I'm so sorry and I should have never have messed with you and I don't know what else to say but I'm so sorry." "Luce are you okay?" Natsu asked her. She stared at us like we are crazy. I couldn't believe my eyes when Lucy said "I'm okay and all but who are you guys?"

Loke's POV

I popped up to see that Natsu and Lisanna were shocked. "Loke what's the matter with them and can you explain to me who they are?" Lucy asked. I guess I should give them a reasonable explanation to this. "Well you see Natsu and Lisanna. When Lucy was dead the spirit king told her she had three choices. The first was that she stays dead. The second was that she came back to life but the war would still be happening. And the third on was to purify Lisanna of her evil heart and stop the war but at the cost of forgetting her memories except for her celestial spirits. She may remember bit by bit of you guy's but for that it will take a while so for now give her some time and she will get used to it." I said.

Natsu's POV

So you are telling me the person that I love doesn't even remember me. I will have to make her remember me. "Loke surly she remembers me right. I mean I love her and I hope she loves me too." "Natsu out of everybody to forget I think she will forget you the most out of the pain you brought her." Loke said. I was furious. We didn't even realize that Lucy left until I heard her shrill.

I ran through the doors but Loke got there first. "What's the matter Lucy?" he asked. "There's so many people here surrounding me and it's just confusing me so much." Lucy said. I wanted to go hug her so much but something told me that it was a bad idea to do that. Soon Loke told the guild and Lucy went into Master's office.

Lucy's POV

"So I'm part of the famous guild named Fairy Tail right?" I asked my supposed master. "Yes my dear. Everybody here loves you very dearly and we will try to gain your memory back as soon as possible okay." he told me. "So what do you remember?" Master asked. "I remember running away from home then getting captured by a fake salamander then it skips all the way till I got a golden key. Then my dad tries to get me back to the house so I can marry somebody but then I saved Loke who turned out to be a celestial spirit then it skips to when I found my dragon then she left then next thing you know I'm in the infirmary surrounded by all these people that I don't know." I explained.

"Bits and pieces of my memory are blurry but other than that it seems like that's all I know." I said. Master dismissed me and I walked downstairs to see everybody staring at me. I was nervous but at the same time this place felt like my home. Not the old one were my father didn't care about me at all and the only comfort I had was my mom but a new home where I belong here. A boy with bright pink spiky hair came up to me and said "Hey since I guess you don't remember me I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Natsu Dragneel." "Aye and my name is Happy!" "We brought you to Fairy Tail."They smiled at me. Suddenly I remembered them when they first met me and I took them out to lunch. "I remember you. You were the guy who wouldn't let me leave at the dinner. Weren't you searching for a rabbit or something?" I asked. "How do you get a dragon and a rabbit mixed up?" Natsu asked me.

"Wow you are looking for a dragon. I don't think that they will appear in a guild like this. You should try looking in the woods or an abandoned island. Maybe they are at that supposedly haunted island called Galuna." I said. He started laughing and said "You I and Happy went to Galuna already and that's how you got the horse key or what's his name. He always says moshi moshi" Natsu said. "Oh you mean Sagittarius?" "Yeah he said and we kept on talking.

Lisanna's POV

They look so happy together. I walked over to Mira who was also watching them and said "I can't wait for their wedding." Mira looked at me and smiled her usual smile. She reached over the counter and hugged me. Lisanna I missed you so much." "Mira-nee." I said. "Being back is manly!" Elfman said. I laughed at his comment and I was so happy that I was back with my family. I Lucy would only remember everybody then I would be the happiest girl in the world.

Author's Note

And cut. Was that good enough for your liking. Was it awesome? Or was it the best chapter yet. I really like chapter seven and I hoped you liked it. Now do me a favor and push the review button. I have so many people that read this story and I would be happy if everybody who read this story would review. Even if its criticism I don't care that would actually help so review please. I don't mind favorites either just saying.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

Hey guy's I would love it if you would review just so I know you are not board of the story. I love reviews and I would be really hurt if none of you review okay because I made new friends and I know I'm getting slower but I'm trying as best as I could so please review just so I know the effort I'm putting into this isn't just a waste. I'm really sad that I only got a few reviews for chapter seven and I just posted chapter eight. Please review more and I will give you a cookie! My internet was knocked out by a storm so sorry. Well on with the show. Aye Sir!

Last time

If only Lucy would remember then I would be the happiest girl n the world.

Lucy's POV

I was walking towards an address Loke gave me. He said it was the apartment that I live in but I wonder where it was. I was walking on the edge of side extremely close to the river when some men on a boat rowed passed and yelled "Be careful miss. You don't want to fall in!" "Hai!" I yelled back to them as they rowed along. I went into the apartment and opened the door. Of course it was locked. I would think that every time I left out I would lock it. I opened it with the key Loke gave me. I looked around because he said that intruders mainly the pink haired guy and the blue neko that flies along with the black haired stripper and the red haired armor girl. That they intrude the most, I thought it was clear so I went to look around. I went into the kitchen to be greeted by a ton of fish bones. I guess with all the traveling around I became accustomed to fish. But why would I leave so many bones on the ground. Then I looked at the stove which was covered with black stains up on the wall also. Am I that bad of a cook? Then I went into the front room to be intruded frozen pillows and tears in the wallpaper that look like it was made by spears and swords. I didn't know I could freeze pillows and when did I learn how to use swords?

I walked in my room to see the red haired beauty lying on my bed in pink and white pajamas. The stripper reading a big file of papers which seem to be unfinished books. The blue neko flying around my room munching and throwing down fish. And if you look to the corner of my room towards the bathroom you can see the pink haired boy taking a bath. "Yo Luce! I accidently burned up your stove and Ice Brain froze some things in a fight but we learned our lesson when Erza beat us up. By the way your fridge is empty. You should buy more food." He said so cheerfully like nothing was wrong in this picture. I was about to ask them why they were here when the ice mage said "You should write more of this book Luce. It's really good." I didn't know I was writing a book. "Lucy I thought maybe you wanted to have some company." The red haired girl said. The flying neko landed right on top of me and said "I missed you Lucy but now that you're here can you make me some fish?" "What are your names again and why did you wreck my home." I said calmly. "My name is Natsu and this is Happy, Erza, and Ice Princess." Natsu said. "Wait is it Ice Brain or Ice Princess?" I asked confused. "It can be Ice Princess or Ice Brain or Popsicle Stick or just Popsicle or Freeze Brain o-" but before he could say anything the ice mage froze him in an ice cube. "My name is Grey." He said. "Did I mention he can also be called Stripper?" Natsu said unfreezing himself with fire. "I remember your names now." I said. "Do I hear a fight?" Erza said with coldness in her voice. It made the boys stop their fight and even I stopped dead in my tracks. "Aye Sir!" Natsu said while Grey was frantically shaking his head no.

Natsu's POV

I missed how Lucy use to say 'There goes Happy number two.' It isn't that fun anymore without her knowing any of us. They don't show it but I know the rest of the guild is showing that they miss Lucy. I just wish she was the same.

Author's POV

I know this is super short but family came then school then my cat got sick and I had to post something before a riot comes to my house and crashes down my door but next chapter will be twice as long as usual to make it up. I'm trying my best and I will see you later.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note

Sorry for not updating. So much homework and stuff and we are also moving so cut me some slack but since it is the weekend I will update at least twice. Just for all you guys or maybe even three times. I hope you all are enjoying the story and I love reviews so if you read review and if you don't like or have a problem tell me but I only want criticism from people with accounts so they know what it's like to write a story and how hard it is. I will try to put more action and plot into it and sorry that the last one was really short I just wanted to put something out there. Since I'm updating stories like five times this one will be a little shorter but maybe only like a hundred words shorter. Well here you go. Aye Sir!

Lucy's POV

Me, Natsu, Erza, Grey, Lisanna, and Happy were going on a mission. While we were on the train Natsu was as sick as ever and laying on my lap. I felt bad for him. It seems that he can't ride on transportation but can ride on Happy which to me is kind of weird. I asked him why and he said "I don't see Happy as transportation. Saying that is like saying your spirits are tools. Everybody at Fairy Tail are friends no they are family or nakama. Even Ice Princess is somebody you should care for." I feel like I heard that speech before but I just don't know where or how. Was it by him maybe or someone else. I wish Celeste was here to make things easier. I always feel calm around her like I did with my own mother. She was more of a second mother to me. "Lucy are you okay?" Lisanna asked me. I turned and stared at her trying to process what she just said. "You look a little green. And you are also quiet. Do you need water or something to eat?" she said with such concern. I smiled at her and said "Lisanna don't worry about me. I'm fine." She still looked worried but was silent. Natsu was sleeping on my lap and Erza was sleep. Grey was staring at me with concern and Lisanna was drifting away.

How can someone like her do anything to me. She looks so innocent and I don't believe in what she says. They explained to me about how she deceived and tried to kill me. Impostering me and me inpuring her with my celestial magic, But to me she seems so sweet and innocent. What can she do to hurt somebody? But that guy named Naraku at are guild kind of creeps me out. He's always staring at me with evil eyes and is never at the guild unless Lisanna asked him to be there or he wants to get a mission. Other than that everybody there at the guild was nice. I was starting to get tired so I fell asleep.

I woke up but I wasn't in the train. It looked like the mansion that dad used to own. "Momma! Momma!" I heard someone shout. I saw little me running through the garden with tears in her eyes. I followed me through the garden until she stopped. There was my mother sitting on a marble bench. "What is it Lucy?" she asked. "It's my birthday and daddy forgot. I made him a rice ball but he threw it on the ground." Little me cried. Momma frowned. Was I dreaming about my memories? Suddenly the garden got blurry and the memory went away. Then appeared a new memory but this one I don't remember. I was by the harbor and drooling over a guy calling himself Salamander. Suddenly a guy with pink hair and a flying cat interrupted him by yelling Igneel. Was that Natsu? Suddenly the hearts in my eyes broke and I went to thank Natsu. Is this how we met.

Then this memory got blurry and I woke up. It all seemed so real about meeting Natsu and Happy. It was day time and the train finally stopped. "Freedom at last!" natsu yelled running off the train before it started moving again. Lisanna was chuckling and I started laughing too. "Hey Lisanna do you know how Natsu and I met?" I asked her while we were walking to the client's house. "Sorry. I would ask Natsu but he Grey and happy are getting yelled at in the moment." "No problem. Let's see. I think you guys met at the harbor with him trying to find Igneel. Then he saved your life from a guy and brought you to Fairy Tail. Sorry but I don't know much about it I just heard little bits and pieces." Said Lisanna. "Thanks." I said. I guess that was a memory.

We arrived at the mayor's house. "Thank You for coming. There have been robberies around the city but it has been at night." He said. While he was explaining it seemed he was moving closer towards me.

Natsu's POV

As the mayor was explaining he was moving closer to my Lucy. "How about the four of you go find the robber while this blond girl and the cat stay with me." He said. "I have a little niece who loves cats." The mayor said. "Or how about Lucy comes with us." I said angrily snatching Lucy out his chubby fat arms. "Natsu what about me?" Happy whined. "Oh Isabel there is a little kitty that wants a friend!" The mayor shouted through the house. Suddenly a fat girl with freckles and brown hair that looks like sewer water came bouncing in. She looked at the age of seven and was no doubt the mayor's niece. "Where is the kitty? I want to play with the kitty!" She screamed. She had an anger issue.

The mayor threw Happy to her and she started yelling "It is a flying cat. Just what I wanted now nobody can have him." "Natsu somebody help me!" Happy screamed as the girl dragged him away. "You can let go of Lucy's hand now." I threatened with my hand lit on fire. "Natsu it is okay no need to destroy anything." Lucy said worriedly. Erza jumped in and raised her sword at the mayor. "We will be on our way but first give us Lucy and Happy." With a glare that can kill. The girl dropped happy and the mayor let go of Lucy. We walked out of the place heading through to the park. The park was in the middle of the city so we had a better chance to catch them. Me and Grey were fighting again while Erza, Lisanna, and Lucy were having a picnic.

Lisanna's POV

"Lucy are you okay? You haven't been yourself this whole trip. Is it uncomfortable?" Erza asked. I was quite worried about Lucy myself. She looked dehydrated so I handed her a cup of water and some water melon. She smiled at me and said thank you. She must be thinking about something. I feel so bad about this. We set up our tents and as night time rolled around we made a plan that Lucy and I are helpless girls wandering the streets at night time. The robbers will be distracted with us and then The rest will attack them. And Happy will guard the campsite in case they go there. "Hey Lucy are you mad at me?" I asked as we walked the streets. "No of course I'm not mad at you. I'm just trying to think about what my dream meant. I had a dream about Natsu and I meeting, but before that I had a memory of my Mom cheering me up. I just don't underst5and it at all." Lucy explained. That would be very puzzling like it meant something. "Hey look what we have here. Two pretty girls just walking around." Said a man. "Such a shame I'm not interested." said another. We turned around and saw to ugly men who must be the robbers. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" yelled Natsu. They screamed then Grey froze them then they took a brutal beating from Erza. "That was easier than I thought it would be. And you guy's make it sound like you destroy everything." Lucy exclaimed. I guess we shouldn't tell her about the building behind us. As we went back to the campsite Happy was nowhere to be found. Natsu was scared of what happened to him and then we found a note saying "We have your dear little cat friend. If you want him to be returned safe and soundly and not cut up into pieces we recommend that you give us the blond girl. Your due date is 1 day. If you fail to bring her by then well the cat gets it. Adress is 519 w. Harlem rd. time is ticking."

Everybody was wondering why do they need Lucy.

Happy's POV

I woke up in a dark room. I tried to move but my paws and tail are handcuffed to the floor. It stinks in here and I'm scared. I just want to go home. "Well good morning mister cat." Said a dark and mysterious voice. "Who are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note

Thank you all for support and Thanx to all who read. I luv reviews and I would have never finished this without all these reviews so thank you and goodnight New York. P.S I don't live anywhere near New York but I do know people and also I truly do luv reviews. Now on with the show. Aye Sir!

Last time on this awesome story

"Well good morning mister cat." Said a dark and mysterious voice. "Who are you?"

Happy's POV

Well me. I'm nothing compared to my friends. You may know me as the one who persuaded Lisanna to attack Fairy Tail. Others may know me as the son of someone you know." Said the man. "What do you want with me?" I said. "Ohh. He stupid little cats want answers doesn't he? Well I have nothing to do with you, but your blond friend I can't say the same about." He laughed.

"Well Natsu and Grey and Erza and Lisanna will never let you take Lucy. And they are on their way now so you can face Erza's wrath." I said as tough as I could. "Well you're just a knight in my little game. Some wanna be who just wants to be brave but in the end the only thing he succeeded at was getting him killed after talking that entire smack." He laughed some more.

"You don't know what you're up against because we are Fairy Tale!" I yelled like a proud member. "And I am also Fairy Tale." The dark member stepped out of the shadow and lifted up the corner of his shirt to reveal the Fairy Tale insignia. Then he lifted up the other side of his shirt to show another insignia. It was a red skull with a sword going through it and it could only belong to one guild. "Naraku. I thought you joined our guild to restart your life?" I asked. "No I joined the guild for Lisanna's sake. I loved her when she wanted Lucy dead but now that Lucy is alive she is all nice. But the thing is that Lucy needs to regain her memories on her own. If someone was to use magic to regain her memories then she could die since it wasn't supposed to be like that. All the pain and suffering of those memories will come back and slowly but painfully kill her. Then Lisanna will be all mine without Lucy in the way. And for a bonus it will break that weak little guilds hearts especially the dragon slayer. Also if the dragon slayer's mate dies then the dragon slayer will t]die in six months time by suicide. They never out last their mate by that long." Naraku said.

I couldn't say a word. I just sat there and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I don't think he will succed by himself. "I have my whole entire guild backing me up to and you know how they fought last time." He said. Then he kicked me and I coughed up blood.

Natsu's POV

Happy. They took my son and my best friend. And they want to kill Lucy the love of my life. How am I going to protect them both? "Natsu you should give me up. It's okay because I know you love Happy and all of you guys do." Lucy said. I stared at her then slapped her. "Natsu!" Erza yelled. "Don't you dare say that again? Nobody is going to die and nobody is going to give themselves up." I yelled. I couldn't believe she would say such a thing. Everybody is going back home.

Lisanna's POV

Did Natsu just really slap Lucy? I know what she said was not meant to be said but he slapped her hard on the face. "Lucy are you okay?" I ran over to her. She already doesn't remember us and just to add on to that Natsu is going to slap her. Way to make a good impression. "Natsu why did you hit Lucy?" I yelled furiously at him. He looked up at me with hurt in his eyes. I was quiet the rest of the way until Erza spoke up. "We need to be heading to this destination to save Happy and show this mysterious person who he's messing with." We all started to head uphill to start are journey. I looked in my bag and found a cloth and some ice from my thermos and poured some ice in my rag and handed it to Lucy. Her face was throbbing and red covered her cheek so you could see exactly where Lucy got slapped by Natsu. She looked like she was about to cry but yet she stayed strong. "Thank you." She said quietly to me. And put it on my face. I watched as Natsu pulled Lucy behind all of us and I could hear him say sorry and the explanation of why he had slapped her.

Suddenly everybody fell down. There was a barrier covering the spot where we needed to go. Up shoed the rules and ruins. It said "Congratulations. You actually care about the cat more than the girl. Well this trip isn't going to be easy just so I can have some fun. There will be five levels that you have to surpass. Each one will be harder than the last. And once you die the girl will be mine and the cat will die. If you live then you will battle us and die by our own hands. Have fun."

Lucy's POV

Everybody looked determined to fight. I myself was scared and didn't know everybody's powers. Are they truly as strong as they seem to be? "I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled. The barrier let down and everybody waited for what was to come out. But there stood a girl with a long yellow sun dress on. White bunny ears on her head with whiskers coming out of her nose and brunette long hair down to her waist. "Ready to meet your doom?" She asked nicely. "Is this all we have to go through. Does this guy take us for a joke?" asked Grey. The girl stood there smiling but then she was gone. Next thing you know Lisanna was pinned down to the ground. The girl was on top of her but this time she looked different with black dress black bunny ears and black hair. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled but she lifted up her hand and a black smoke came out and Natsu's fire disappeared. Erza came up behind her Nullifying armor (not in her real armor I don't think I just made it up pretend she got it when Lucy went to go train okay;) and ran to her with full speed. The girl dodged with no trouble at all. "Aquarius!" I yelled and from the puddle near us came Aquarius. She threw cannon's of water at the girl but she was moving at an incredible speed. Lisanna tried to strike with cheetah moves but she was to fast even for Lisanna's cheetah empress. "She's using the shadows to travel!" I yelled figuring it out. The incredible speed so fast we couldn't beat her and the strength is coming from the darkness. That's why she was able to cancel out Natsu's fire. Grey froze the ground so she couldn't go anywhere but she started to laugh.

"Stupid fools. Do you think this weak glance of ice can destroy me?" She raised her hand and copies of her raised from the ground."Natsu and you guy's leave and I will take care of this." Said Lisanna bravely. "No Lisanna no person is left behind." Erza fought back. "Trust me I can handle this and make sure that you keep Lu-chan safe." She said with a smile.

Natsu's POV

I trust Lisanna enough to know that she will be okay. "Make sure you come back!" I told her. I grabbed Lucy and ran off leaving her behind.

The next barrier showed up and said "Ohh. Already self sacrifices you for the Blondie. Very well but I liked that one very much and I wish not to hurt her but I think she can handle a few stabs and bruises. Have fun on this next challenge." And the barrier disappeared. There was no one there. But the atmosphere just didn't feel right. "Peek-a-boo!"

Author's Note

I had no time to write this and I feel horrible. I caught that thing that has been going around. Well anyway Iuv reviews and continue support. Bye bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note

Thanx for all of the reviews and followers and favorites. If I add that all together it adds up to 146. Do you guys know how many people that is and also once I hit 150 I am going to celebrate. Well I am moving states so kind of hard to write the story but I think I can do it. Well everybody seemed excited for the other challenges so I think I will make them a little more exciting if you know what I mean. Well thanx and on with the show. Aye Sir!

Last time

And the barrier disappeared but no one was there. But the atmosphere just didn't feel right. "Peek-a-boo!"

Grey's POV

This guy was standing right in front of us. He looked happy but with an evil aura. He wore a long black shirt that looked like could be a dress and black jeans. Spiky hair like Midnight's from Oricon Sieze with long strands in his face. Purple lips that looked like from the coldness and eyes that looked the color of violet. "Well who do we have here?" he asked. "I should introduce myself. I am Midnight's twin brother. They didn't know they had a second kid so I was all by myself with no name. I call myself Midnight 2 but I originally have no named. I was wondering if we can have a little fun." He said in a high pitched voice. "We will crush you to pieces!" Natsu said. "Good luck!" He said but this time with a horribly screeching voice. Natsu charged straight towards him but he shrunk down and turned into a look alike of Lucy when she was little. "Natsu-nii. You don't want to hurt me." Then little Lucy ran up towards Natsu and hugged him. "I won't hurt you again." Natsu said and hugged her back. "It's a trap Natsu. That's not me!" Lucy yelled but it was no use. Flame Brain was under a hypnotic spell. "I will kill you!"Erza yelled. She charged forward towards the manipulator but suddenly Natsu dropped. His eyes were black and cold like he had no soul. Suddenly the manipulator turned into Jellal. "Erza end this now and come to me." He said. Erza started walking towards him. "Erza stop!" I went and grabbed her shoulders but my face united with flames. "What are you doing Matches?" I yelled at him. No one goes near him!" Natsu screeched. He lunged towards me and I barely missed him. Was he controlling him? It seems that he sends them there one weakness and draws them closer. Once he has them close enough he turns them into his minions.

I kicked Natsu in the face and he fell down. As soon as possible I went and pushed Erza out of the trans and lunged myself towards the guy. The belt on my pants was pulled and I was thrown into the nearest tree. "Stop it Natsu!" Lucy yelled. Natsu paused right in front of me and flinched a little bit. Was Lucy breaking the spell? "Lucy grab Natsu and Erza and move on!" I yelled. "I am not going to leave you." "Can't you believe in me?"

Lucy's POV

I memory in my mind flashed through. I was in a place with Grey. It looked like my dad was trying to take me back. "Just give me up so we can end all of this." I said. "No we are family. We will never leave anybody behind no matter what." Grey said. He flashed me a smile and took off his pants. H4e just had to do that.

I flashed back to reality. I nodded at grey and grabbed Natsu. He wasn't moving and I wondered if he was okay. Erza slowly followed behind me regaining her energy from the manipulation. As I ran faster and faster with Erza right behind me. We were close to the next stage I could feel it. Suddenly ruins popped up and the next stage was about to begin. "Well you just don't know the rule of stay loyal to your friends do you. Every time we have a new challenge you just keep on ditching them. Pretty whit haired girl is doing down. Annoying black spiky haired boy is down. I think next to be down is the red haired girl. So far she seems to be weak but now we are bringing the real challenge out. Have fun beaten." And the ruins disappeared. "Oh my gosh." Lucy said in shock.

Lisanna's POV

This girl was incredibly fast. I had to find a way to bring sun down. If the shadows weren't here then she wouldn't be able to travel threw them which gives me the advantage. I am running out of magic. I had to climb up the tree as a mouse so she won't find me."White haired girl where are you?" she asked. She was trying to sniff me out with her cat nose but apparently since I am disguised as a mouse she wouldn't be able to find me. She was right under the tree I was hiding in. "Bunny!" I changed into a bunny and dropped on top of her. It seemed like she was stuck until I felt a burning sensation flow threw my veins. It crept on my skin and I couldn't move. Next thing you know all of the power from my attack came flowing out of me. I screamed and then rising out of the shadows was me. But I didn't have a shadow anymore. "I didn't want to have to do this but you're a stubborn one. Dance my shadows!" and more of me popped up from the ground. I threw myself toward the first one and tore threw it with my cheetah claws but it just put itself back together. One grabbed me by the arms and held me down to the jagged hard rocks. Another was punching me senseless. The rocks from the ground were piercing me horribly in the back that I was bleeding. My vision was starting to get blurry. But no. I promised Lucy-nii that I would defeat her. I jumped up and turned into a bird and soared towards the girl. She wasn't expecting this and got hit right in the face. "How dare I get punched by a messily fairy. Lisanna? Don't you want to return back to bloody skull? Naraku loves you and that is why he is doing this. Just so you can see what little importance these people are to you. We took you in and we want you back as your old self and that is why we will destroy Lucy." The girl said.

As I looked closer I realized that this was Destiny. "How could you do this?" I asked her. She came over to me and waved her hand in front of my face and the last thing I could remember was me dropping to the ground. When I woke up I felt something warm on my lips. Naraku was kissing me. "Morning sleeping beauty."

Author's Note

I am moving to a different state and have no internet on the road so I try at least. I have to write the next chapter and thanx for reading. Please review and favorite and if I need anything more in my story or ideas that you have are welcome. I would love ideas to end this but don't worry there are a lot more chapters on its way. I love writing this story and all of the fans so thanx and bye bye! ;3


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note

Hello readers. Thanx for all of the reviews that I got. Sorry that I haven't been updating but moving is hard. Well I will make more chapters ASAP and try as best as I can. Is the story good so far or is it okay. Thanx again. Now on with the show. Aye Sir!

Grey's POV

This Midnight Two guy thinks he can trick me. "Oh Gray-sama save me!" The guy walked up to me discussed as Juvia . "Ice Cannon!" I yelled and sent it flying towards his face. "Help me!" I heard a girl shriek. I lunged myself towards him but he grabbed the back of my head and threw me towards the ground. I suddenly felt a heavy pressure on my back. I jumped up but fell back down. Why was it like all the air in the world just dropped on top of me. I looked over and say Midnight two also on the ground although he was knocked out. I started losing conscious and before I knew it I had also passed out like Midnight two.

Erza's POV

The ruin disappeared and there stood two figures. They both looked exactly alike so I am guessing that they are twins. They had black shaggy hair and both were tall. Hands that looked like the hands of the grim reaper al pale white and no skin. One had his back arched forward like a snake and the other had a long scar on the left side of his cheek. Both of their eyes were like the eyes f snakes. They had ripped jeans and one had a blue shirt saying 'You're Going To Die' and the other said 'Prepare Yourself'. "Prepare yourself." The one with the scar said. "You're going to die." The arched one said.

Lucy's POV

I readied myself to fight. This time I'm not going to hold back. I am a proud celestial user and also a proud celestial dragon slayer. I will defeat these guys alongside the people who claim to be my friends. Whether or not they are my friends they have protected me this whole entire time and I need to repay them.

The one with the scar pointed at Natsu. "Natsu Dragneel. He is a fire dragon slayer who was raised by the fire dragon Igneel. His dragon left him for unknown reasons. He looks for him the day he left but it is merely impossible for him to find him. He came to a guild formally known a Fairy Tail the number one guild in Fiore. His weakness is his comrades in pain or someone truly dear to him like the girl named Lucy Heartfilia." (remember the time skip never happened so they are still the number one guild) Then he pointed his at Erza "Erza Scarlet. A girl who was captured and brought to the tower of Heaven. She with comrade found a way out but they were captured. Before they put them back in jail she controlled the armory and killed them. Her magic is Equiption magic. She is also known as Titania of Fairy Tail. Her right eye can see malfunctions and souls caused from the effect of the tower. Her weakness is her boyfriend Jellal and her comrades in distress." Then he pointed to me. "Lucy Heartfilia. Her mother died while she was young and she inheaited her celestial keys making her a celestial mage. Her dad abused and mistreated her. She tried several times to run away but never succeeded until she was seven-teen. She ran away to a place in Hargion town where she was saved by Natsu Dragneel. Then he brought her to Fairy Tai were her father tried to capture her back and force her into marriage. She refused and later left Fairy Tail because of Nats and met a dragon named Celestine. Soon she went back to Fairy Tail knowing two magics."

"Erza that man knows everything about us." "My name is Fuji and this is my brother Saki. We are the powerful twins. I m the brains and my brother is the wits." Fuji said. "Fire Dragon's roar! Natsu yelled and sent it flying strait towards Fuji. Saki stepped in front of him and ate the fire. "I thought only Natsu could do that?" I asked. "Fuji has some sort of mind reading magic and Saki must have some sort of manipulation magic that can copy the person he's against magic power." Erza explained. "Celestial dragon's roar!" I yelled and sent it straight towards him but h mad a ball of light and send it straight towards me. I was knocked back all the way into the tree behind me. Why do we have to be in a forest? Erza swung her fire empress sword at his head but he dodge it with Erza's midnight storm outfit. (Pretend that is another ability or armor I should say that she got while Lucy was away training. Bear with me I know her armors it is just I can't remember them while the names right now) "Gate of the Lion I call out thee. Leo!" And with a bright light Loke came out. I pointed towards the enemy and asked Loke to finish him. As you say my princess." "Gate of the twins I call out thee. Gemini!" And with the bright light the two adorable little twins came out. "Do a union rade with me!" I commanded them. They turned into me. They did a dragon's roar into the sky since I learned how to do urano metria on my own. "All 88 stars circling the planets. I call on you to help me defeat the enemy. URANO METRA!" and the stars wrapped around the around the dragon roar and created a bright light that crashed down onto the earth and hit Fuji and Saki.

Erza and Natsu stared at me in disbelief. "Lucy that was very impressive." Erza commented me but it look like she was going to burst out saying it was so amazing. "Lucy are you okay that ray of light almost hit you." Natsu said running over and checking me. I looked over and saw Fuji and Saki knocked out lying on the ground stunned from what I just did. I am kind of sad that Natsu didn't believe that I made that attack. He probably thinks I am too weak for it. A memory of Natsu dating Lisanna popped into my memory. I was floating above the guild watching myself I tried to talk to people but they wouldn't listen to me. Suddenly Natsu burst out saying that I was weak and everything and I ran out the guild. Was this how I found Celestine? "Lucy! Lucy!" Erza was shaking me like crazy. After what I just remembered it doesn't seem like they are my friends. Natsu was sill checking to see if I was okay.

"Natsu you know I did that attack right." He looked shocked when I told him that. "You're just like when you kicked me out the guild. Thinking I'm too weak to do anything but be a burden." I said with sorrow thinking that the people I woke up to I could trust. "Lucy what are you talking ab-" "Erza don't play dumb with me. I can remember the time you kicked me out the guild." I pointed to Natsu. Should I even trust any of you!" I yelled a he top of my lungs. Tears were falling down and all they could do is stare at me like I was some circus clown performing a show. I turned around to walk away when I fell to the ground. They rushed over to me but I couldn't feel m body only two others trying to help me.

Lisanna's POV

"Naraku what are you doing to everybody?" I snarled at him. "They took the Lisanna I know and love. They made you back into this horrible goody two shoes that you were once. What happened to you knowing my pain and sorrow. So I have captured you and will turn you back into the Lisanna I know and love. Then with your bare hands you will kill Lucy Heartfilia. The same family that dragged my family down from its riches and drove us into the mud. My family took their anger out on me. If it wasn't for them I would have never been here." Naraku explained "Naraku that is so stupid. You will never make me evil again. I am were I should be. With my family and friends in Fairy Tail. All you are doing is letting out your anger but come back to Fairy Tail and just forget this." I tried to get up but there were chains on my arms restraining me from doing so. "All I need is you to show your anger. It will be sucked in the chains and course through your body making you the Lisanna that I love." He said. "And how are you supposed to do that?" I asked. He took a dagger out of his coat pocket and held it against a poor bruised badly bleeding Happy. "Lisanna help m-" Happy tried to say but couldn't finish because Naraku slit his throat. He dropped from his chains and laid there motionless. Dead. "Happy!" I yelled but he couldn't hear me. My friend no my son was murdered right in front of my eyes. My Happy was dead.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note

Hello! How are you guy's because I'm doing great. So how did you like the last chapter. I know I killed Happy but I promise you I will make it up. Y computer also crashed so it has been a little longer than usual. To make it up this chapter will be super long an also I am going to make another story which is also going to be fairy tail. Give me ideas for it. I'm kind of sad that I killed Happy but I will also make it up to myself. Well enjoy the show. Aye Sir!

Last time

My friend no my son was murdered right in front of my eyes. My Happy was dead.

Lucy's POV

I woke up in Natsu's arms. He was running with me with Erza next to him. I rolled out of his arms and down the hill we were on. "Natsu, catch her!" Erza yelled. I stood up and ran. "Lucy wait we can explain!" "No I can realize when people aren't my friends!" I yelled. I twisted and turned corners but they were hot on my trail. Suddenly I was grabbed by Erza. "Let go of me!" I screamed. I kicked and punched her but she didn't feel it because of her armor. "Lucy we are your friends now please just tell us why you're running away." Natsu said. "I had a memory when Lisanna came back and everyone was so happy. But soon after that everyone started ignoring me until you yelled at me to go away because I was so weak and Lisanna was back to replace me. So I ran away and met Celestine." I said. I said it strong trying not to cry. "Lucy after that you went to train but came back to Fairy Tail and saved Lisanna from her evilness by a man name Naraku. Now he is trying to kill you and he has Happy kidnapped. So that's why we have to go and defeat him." Natsu explained to me.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked them in an accusing voice. "Lucy please just trust us." Erza begged. Suddenly a loud explosion came from what looked like the castle. It was so effective that it shook the whole ground. A bright light came from the castle and headed straight towards us. Suddenly Lisanna landed right in front of us. "Lucy! I will kill you!" Lisanna yelled at me. Her eyes were pitch black and he voice was deep and horrifying. And worst of all, she was out to kill me.

I big bright black light came from her hands and she threw it at me. I dodged it but barely. It signed off the edge of my skirt. Natsu ran to help me up but I pushed him off of me. Even though they explained what happened I am still a little mad about what happened. Lisanna flew towards me and kicked me in the stomach. It was such a hard blow t my stomach that I started coughing u blood. I was mad now. My fist grew a bright yellowish light and I swung at her. But No matter what move I threw at her she dodged it. She punched me under my jaw and I flew in the air. I took the advantage and shouted "Celestial Dragon's roar!" It was a bright light that hit her dead n. For a moment I thought I hit her but she came flying threw the light and grabbed me by the neck. I felt a strong dark surge of energy threw my body. Then she slammed me to the ground. I looked d over to see Natsu and Erza trying to help me but something was holding them back. Did Lisanna Put up a barrier? "Lisanna what's the matter with you? Why are you trying to kill me?" I asked her. "YOU KILLED HIM!" she shrieked an ear-piercing cry. Who was she talking about? Who did I kill? "Lisanna I-""SILENCE!" she yelled then punched me in the stomach. I was on the ground and she kept on stomping on me. Deeper and deeper I went into the earth. "You know you killed Happy. If you never came to Fairy Tail then maybe Happy would still be here flying around. Natsu would be mine. The guild would love me but no. You had to come along and take my place. My brother and sister prefer you over me, their own sister. "Lisanna was crying now. "If you never would have come none of this would have happened**.** I don't even know why Fairy Tail would let in a weak, pathetic loser like you!" All of Lisanna's pain and suffering was let out. She dropped to her knees and was crying uncontrollably now. Happy was dead. "Lisanna this can't be true. Happy isn't dead right?" Natsu asked. He looked on the verge of breaking. I too felt a strong stab to my heart when I heard that exceed died. "Lisanna we will all miss him but we have to be strong." I put my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her but she grabbed me and threw me across the field. "I'm not done with you, you stupid brat."

A hologram of Naraku appeared in front of all f us. Lisanna It is time to go. I have a special little treat for these three anyway." The hologram held out his hand and Lisanna grabbed it. They both disappeared.

Natsu's POV

So Happy was dead. My life-long friend was dead. We will have to throw a big, beautiful funeral if he is really dead but I hope he isn't. But for now my main priority is to save Lucy, Lisanna and Erza. I need to find Grey also since we haven't heard from him in a while. Suddenly I heard a deep voice. "Release the hounds!"

!

Author's Note.

For some reason the computer is saying I have reach my limit of words so now I am just going to make the next chapter long. Sorry. It should be out tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note

Hello again! I am soooo sorry that I have not come out with any new stories or anything in like 6 months. I other news my mom had a baby so now I have a little brother to take care of but since it's summer time I am free from any school related things. I also apologize if I spell things wrong or if it doesn't make any since. I am a beginner writer and going into the seventh grade so I'm not very old. And also for the rude people who ask if I'm a fan of fairy tail and how my story is cliché why don't you try writing ur own story instead of being a guest and see how hard it is. Just appreciate the time everybody takes to write these stories and enjoy it. Thanks to everybody who likes it though. People on the comments are like what happened and stuff like that but enough about me. On with the show! Aye Sir!

Last Time

Natsu's POV

So Happy was dead. My life-long friend was dead. We will have to throw a big, beautiful funeral if he really is dead but I hope he isn't. But for now my main priority is to save Lucy, Lisanna and Erza. I need to find Grey also since we haven't heard from him in a while. Suddenly I heard a deep voice. "Release the hounds!"

Lucy's POV

Suddenly a burst of what looked like a beam of light came shooting at me. I dodged it quickly and it hit the tree behind me. The tree fell down and almost crushed me but Natsu grabbed me and blocked my body from the impact. He pushed me from under the tree then crawled out himself. "Lucy, are you okay?" Erza asked me with panic in her voice. Natsu was checking my body for any scratches but if anything he should have been checking himself. "What was that?" I asked. Another beam of light came shooting at us them a beam of a dark substance. Two huge figures of something were heading our way. They must have been strong because with every step they took the ground shook. When we could see it, it was two huge monsters like creatures walking on all four, one with black scales and the other with white scales. Traveling down the creatures backs were long, spikey horns that stopped at the tail. The monster with the white scales had its tail engulfed in light while the other's tail was engulfed with shadows. Spikey teeth and a smooth round face with to slits on each of their faces which were probably their noses. They had no eyes and long flappy ears. "Hound dogs time for dinner!" You could hear Naraku's voice announce in what seemed like the air. They dashed straight at us. I tried to send an attack but they were too quick.

"Gate of the Lion, Bull, Maiden, and Ram I open thee! Loki, Taurus, Virgo, and Aries!" I yelled. That drained some of my power but I wasn't ready to give up. My celestial spirits fought with all they could but only managed to make a small scratch on the beast. "Good job guys." And I sent them all back.

Erza's POV

These monsters were harder to defeat then they look. Even Natsu and Lucy were having a hard time with them and they were powerful dragon slayers. I equipped into a new armor piece I got named the Light devourer and attacked the light monster. When my sword hit the dragon it pierced right to its heart. One down one more to go, but when I thought it was dead it got back up and with the last of its energy bit my sword and it shattered into pieces.

Natsu's POV

I could not let Lucy get hurt again even if it meant throwing away my own life. "Lightning and Fire Dragon's Roar!" I had perfected that without any passing out. It hit the dragon. Lucy did some kind of trick that destroyed the dragon but dropped to her knees. She started screaming and I tried to run to her but I couldn't. Something was blocking me from her. "Lucy!" I shouted. She looked at me but instead of seeing her beautiful brown eyes her eyes were pitched black. Blood was leaking from her mouth and her back was arched in an unnatural way. She was screaming at the sky. I could see that Erza was trying to break whatever barrier was in between us and Lucy. "Didn't I tell you? You should have given up and gave Lisanna to me or better yet killed yourselves and with such a weak hearted girl as this one I was able to get inside her mind. Now you will watch as your friend suffers." "Let Lucy go!" I screamed. Chains launched from out the ground and grabbed a hold of Erza and me. All we could do was sit there and watch my poor little Lucy die in pain no matter how much I struggled to get out. "Help me!" Lucy screamed but it was no use. Then out of nowhere an arrow came shooting at the barrier blocking Lucy from us and the barrier shattered. Lucy's eyes returned back to normal although they looked weary from the mental torcher. "No matter what I always need help. I can never protect myself." Lucy said and she started to cry. "You just need to believe more in yourself and in your friends." I turned around and there he was standing there shirtless and pants less as usual. "Nice to see you again Gray." "Isn't it always nice to see me?" He smiled saying.

Finished with chapter five now to start chapter six. Wish me luck!


End file.
